Diamond of Destruction
by Maharu P Natsuzawa
Summary: Mamori, seorang malaikat yang memiliki darah manusia didalamnya. Dia diturunkan ke bumi karena bukan hanya status darahnya, tapi karena dia diduga merupakan reinkarnasi Great Queen. War between Angel and Demon beginning again!
1. Chapter 1

Huheee… saya datang lagi dengan fic HiruMamo yang laeeen ~!! ***muncul dari kepulan asap*** Kali ini pengen coba genre Fantasy/Romance, tapi entah jadi bagus ato nggak, saya tidak tahu.. ***buuk*** Untuk **One Thousand Nights, **saya sedang mengalami lost idea nihh… )= bagaimana saya melanjutkannya saya agak bingung… mungkin update-nya baru bisa dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi… *plaaak*

Oke, kalau udah selesai baca jangan lupa di-review, yaa… *wink-wink gaje*

**WARNING : gaje, full of OC**

**Ugly Doll ™ Present**

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**T-rated**

**Romance/Fantasy**

**Diamond of Destruction**

**First Episode**

_**Between Heaven and Hell**_

**Inagaki Riichiro-Murata Yuusuke ©**

**Ugly Doll ™ just own the story**

**Readers, enjoy**

**And don't forget to review :3**

**~NORMAL POV~**

Ah, surga. Tempat terindah yang pernah diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Tak ada satupun makhluk yang menolak bila ditawari tinggal disana. Ya, kau tahu sendiri, surga hanya milik mereka yang suci, putih, dan selalu berbuat baik. Hanya para malaikat yang boleh tinggal dan mendapatkan kenikmatan secara gratis dari Surga. Langit biru membentang sepanjang horizon, tak ada batas yang jelas yang memisahkan langit biru cerah tersebut dengan rerumputan hijau menyegarkan yang tumbuh dengan subur di tanah surga. Matahari terus bersinar, namun tak ada rasa panas yang dirasakan oleh penghuninya. Awan yang seperti kapas terlihat sepadan dengan langit biru cerahnya. Bunga-bunga cerah bermekaran di sepanjang jalan berbatu. Jika kau perhatikan lebih dekat lagi, kau akan menyadari bahwa setiap detail surga tercipta dari intan permata yang berkilau indah, membutakan setiap mata yang menatapnya. Tak ada kesusahan dan kekurangan di surga. Yang ada hanyalah kenikmatan dan kemewahan yang berlimpah.

Begitupula dengan penghuninya, para malaikat. Semua malaikat memiliki paras yang ayu dan tampan. Auranya membuat semua orang yang lewat terpesona. Mereka memiliki aura yang berpendar keperakan indah, dengan pakaian serba putih indah yang menguarkan aroma manis cinnamon. Mereka memiliki sayap indah lembut, yang memungkinkan mereka terbang dengan bebasnya di udara. Namun, dari semua penghuni surga yang memiliki paras luar biasa, ada satu wanita yang memiliki paras yang lebih cantik dari para malaikat yang lain. Dia adalah ratu dalam legenda, Makino. Menurut legenda, dialah ratu paling tersohor dari para ratu di khayangan. Memiliki rambut seringan kapas berwarna coklat indah dengan mata biru safir yang bening. Dialah ratu yang menyelamatkan surga dari para iblis serakah. Dan dia jugalah yang menyegel para iblis, mengutuk mereka untuk selamanya tinggal di neraka.

Ya, neraka. Tempat para pendosa dan iblis tinggal. Hanya ada keputus asaan dan kebencian disana. Tak ada hal yang menarik di neraka. Hanya gelap, lembab, dan ketiadaan. Neraka merupakan tempat yang tak pernah disinari oleh matahari. Jadi, dapat kau bayangkan bagaimana dinginnya neraka. Para penghuni neraka mencoba membuat kehangatan serupa menggunakan api. Walaupun tak cukup buat semua pendosa itu, tapi lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali.

Para iblis sama halnya dengan para malaikat : memiliki paras yang luar biasa. Hanya beberapa perbedaan yang menggaris bawahi antara penghuni neraka dan surga, yaitu aura. Para iblis memiliki aura jahanam yang tak dapat dibandingkan oleh makhluk manapun di dunia. Aura hitam kelam yang berat terus keluar dari pori-pori disekujur tubuh mereka. Yang lain, para iblis memiliki akal licik dan busuk untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan dengan cara yang tidak halal.

Para iblis dulunya diizinkan tinggal di surga seperti halnya para malaikat. Namun sifat serakah mereka yang ingin menguasai surga untuk mereka sendiri membuat mereka tersegel dan terbuang dari surga. Perang iblis dan malaikat sudah berakhir beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu dengan kemenangan para malaikat. Tetapi, para iblis masih percaya bahwa mereka sanggup merebut surga kembali. Ratu mereka yang tersohor, Angela de Quin memiliki reinkarnasi. Mereka percaya, bahwa reinkarnasi dari Makino sanggup melelehkan segel mereka.

Tentu saja para malaikat tidak percaya dengan gertakan para iblis. Mereka tahu reinkarnasi itu akan muncul sepuluh ribu tahun sekali. Lagipula, mana mau reinkarnasi tersebut membebaskan para iblis? Ya, para malaikat terus menertawakan gertakan para iblis dan tidak menanggapinya sama sekali…

_And this story begin..._

_After war, ten thousand years later..._

_Diamond Castle_

_Heaven, 24 November XXXX_

"Selamat, Yang Mulia Mami telah melahirkan! Bayi cantik seberat 3,5 kg dengan panjang 55 cm ini dinamakan dengan harapan bisa melindungi Land of Diamond ini ! Nama bayi perempuan ini, MAMORI!" pengumuman kelahiran seorang bayi perempuan membahana di seluruh negeri. Seluruh Land of Diamond –salah satu wilayah Surga yang paling atas- bergembira menyambut putri baru mereka. Malaikat mungil itu menggeliat didalam gendongan sang ibu, ratu Mami. Ratu Mami merupakan keturunan langsung dari Makino. Rambut coklat dan matanya yang biru salah satu indikasinya. Hanya saja Mami tidak lebih cantik dari nenek moyangnya itu. Putrinya, Mamori juga memiliki rambut dan mata yang sama dengan Mami. Aura keperakannya menyelimuti dirinya, membuat bayi kecil mungil itu berkilauan.

"Gadis manis... pasti dia akan menjadi ratu yang hebat..." Mami membelai rambut Mamori dan berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. Bayi mungil itu tersenyum kepada ibunya, seolah mengerti bahasa sang ibu. Mami tertawa ringan melihat tingkah anaknya. Dia menimang-nimang bayinya penuh sayang, membelai rambutnya, dan mengecup pipi mungilnya. "Untung kamu terlahir sebagai malaikat. Ibu bersyukur sekali.." lirihnya lemah, lalu membaringkan putrinya itu di kasur. Mami tersenyum melihat Mamori menguap. Betapa dia menyayangi anaknya....

"Yang Mulia Mami, diharapkan menghadap Yang Mulia Sayaka sekarang juga!" seorang pengawal tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar Mami. Terkaget, Mami segera menyambar putrinya, dan membawanya ke ruang peramal kerajaan, Sayaka.

"Yang Mulia memanggil saya?" Mami bertanya pada Sayaka, seorang wanita tua gemuk dengan cerutu yang mengepul dari mulutnya. Mata emasnya menimbulkan semacam gravitasi tak terlihat di ruangan tersebut. Wangi kemenyan menyelimuti wanita misterius itu.

"Mami... anakmu... Mamori... buang sekarang juga ke bumi." kata Sayaka dengan masih menghisap cerutu. Kata-katanya kontan membuat Mami terkejut. Membuang? Ke Bumi? Apa alasannya?

"Kenapa saya harus membuang anak saya? Memangnya kenapa? Apa alasannya?" Mami terlihat sangat shock. Sayaka menghembuskan nafas. Asap tebal cerutu menutupi wajah tuanya yang dulunya pasti cantik.

"Anak itu kelak akan membawa petaka di Land of Diamond ini. Lagipula, dia setengah manusia kan?" Sayaka bertanya langsung pada Mami tanpa basa-basi. Mami menelan ludah.

"Musibah? Memang dia berdarah campuran... tapi apakah itu membuatnya harus dikeluarkan dari surga? Dari Land of Diamond ini?"

"Dengan berat hati, ya. Aku takut kalau-kalau dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Makino. Seorang setengah manusia tak bisa mengalahkan para iblis itu! Kau tahu sendiri, kan?" Mami mulai meneteskan air mata. Memang benar apa kata Sayaka. Seorang setengah manusia tak bisa mengalahkan para iblis... Kalau benar dia reinkarnasi Makino, pastilah dia akan terjebak dalam perang... Mami mengangguk. Dia telah membuat keputusan.

"Baiklah. Yang Mulia, saya akan menurunkannya ke Bumi." Kata Mami pasrah, menyerahkan Mamori kedalam pelukan Sayaka.

"Aku akan menitipkannya pada Takeru. Dia akan menjadi kakak asuhnya. Kau setuju?" Mami lagi-lagi mengangguk pasrah. Ya, hanya itu yang dapat dia lakukan untuk anaknya saat ini..

"Baiklah... aku akan menurunkannya ke Bumi... Nobu, bawa dia ke gerbang!" perintah Sayaka kepada salah seorang pengawal. Sementara itu, Mami terus menangis tertahan.

"Ooh... tolong... biarkan aku menimangnya sekali lagi!" Mami berlari kearah pengawal itu, merebut Mamori dari pelukannya, dan menimangnya sesaat. Dia menciumi anaknya hingga puas, dan menyerahkan Mamori kembali pada pengawal itu.

"Selamat tinggal, nak... Ku harap kau baik-baik saja disana..." ujar Mami lirih.

___o0o___

"Hooo.... jadi Mami punya anak perempuan, rupanya..." ujar Yuuya tanpa prihatin sedikitpun. Yuuya, rambut hitam jabriknya ditutupi oleh mahkota emas menyilaukan. Dia duduk membelakangi anaknya, sang pangeran neraka.

"Benar, Ayahanda. Menurut desas-desus, anak sang Ratu itu setengah manusia." Hayato, pangeran neraka menimpali. Rambut merah manyala yang senada dengan matanya berkilat-kilat didalam istana gelap nan pengap itu.

"Setengah manusia? Anak Mami setengah manusia?" Yuuya memutar kursi singgasananya, memasang wajah heran sekaligus seringai kejam.

"Betul, Ayahanda. Ada satu kabar lagi. Menurut peramal Sayaka, dialah reinkarnasi dari Makino yang selama ini kita cari. Bukan hanya itu, dia diturunkan ke Bumi untuk menghindari serangan kita." ujar Hayato bersemangat. Mata merahnya berkilat jahat. Yuuya tertawa tertahan.

"Hmph... bagus... bagus... kirim Youichi kalau umurnya sudah sepuluh tahun! Latih dia! Youichi bisa menjadi lawan yang tangguh untuk malaikat-malaikat busuk itu... Hayato... tugas untukmu... Awasi dia selagi Youichi disini.. mengerti?" ujar Yuuya dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan, seolah keputusan para malaikat menurunkan Mamori ke bumi adalah suatu kesalahan yang sangat besar.

"Baik, Ayahanda." dan Hayato berbalik menuju pintu gerbang istana. Senyum jahatnya berkilat didunia suram ini. Seolah dewi kemenangan telah turun ke sisi para iblis, Hayato tertawa dan melesat pergi meninggalkan istana.

-TBC-

___o0o___

Huaaa... akhirnya jadi jugaaaa (: Gimana nih readers? Fantasy saya jelek ya? *plaaaaaak* Udah deh... silakan flame saya habis-habisan! *pluaaakkk* Oke, review-nya ditunggu :DDD Saya juga minta saran bagusnya gimana yaaa :DDD

Oke, mari kita bertemu di chapter berikutnya! Ciao!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh, ketemu lagi dengan saia, Maharu P Natsuzawa-ugly doll-, sang author gajhe dari dunia ghoib! *?* Fiuuuh… akhirnya bisa apdeth juga… Niatannya sih mau apdeth seminggu setelah cerita ini ter-publish, tapi ternyata tidak seperti itu… =.='

Oke! Berhubung saia lagi males nge-PM, saia balas riviu-nya disini saja, ya :D *padahal gak pernah bales riviu*

**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl-san **: Yosh! Ini telah di apdeth! Diharapkan riviu-nya lagi, yaa~

**Cool Zero 1316-san** : Hehe… Already update!

**Ririn Cross-san** : Sudah diapdeth! Douitashimashite… :D

**Faika Araifa-san **: Hehe… Punya kakak Yamato sama Akaba? Saia juga mau! *ngiler-ngiler GJ* ShinWaka? Sepertinya bisa, tapi kedua sejoli itu keluarnya agak lama, mungkin… =.='a Oke, sudah saia apdeth!

**Yuri Manami-san **: Yosh! Already update! :DD

**Fitria-AlyssYouNightray-san **: Hehe… Akaba jadi setan… *ngiler GJ* Oke, ini apdeth-annya!

**Devilish Cutie-san **: Hehe ini sudah apdeth! Yang **One Thousand Nights **segera apdeth! :DD Jangan lupa di-riviu, yaa *promosi mode : ON*

**GreenOpalus-san **: Telah di apdeth!

**RisaLoveHiru-san **: Hiruma emang lebih tua dari pada Mamori :DD cuman dia lebih tuanya hanya empat bulan… *ngarang abeees –plaak-* Oke! Makasih perbaikannya! Yosh! Ini apdeth-annya! Ditunggu apdeth-annya **In Debt**, yaa :DD

**Azalea Yukiko-san **: Oke, ini sudah apdeth!

**mayumikarinzLoveWorld-san **: Umm… Sayaka dan Nobu adalah OC saya. Sayaka itu nenek-nenek peramal, sedangkan Nobu itu salah satu dari bejibun pengawal kerajaan. Kurang jelas, ya? Maafkan daku –nampar muka sendiri-

**Naara Akira-san **: Gyaaaa! *ikutan tereak-tereak GJ* *ikutan nosebleed* Iya, Hiruma sama Akaba sodaraan dengan babe bernama Yuuya! Di fav? *nangis terharu* Makasihh!

Oke, sudah puas saia! *plaaak* Ini apdeth-annya readers! Diharapkan riviu-nya lagi! :DD

**WARNING : GJ. Abal. Maybe misstypo. Sungguh N I S T A.

* * *

**

**Ugly Doll ™ Present**

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**T-rated**

**Romance/Fantasy**

**Diamond Of Destruction**

**Second Episode**

_**Seventeen Years Later**_

**Disclaimer of Eyeshield 21 is Inagaki Riichiro-sensei and Murata Yuusuke-sensei**

**Story is just Crazy and Insane ™**

**-Maharu Phantomhive Natsuzawa-**

**Readers, enjoy my fic**

**

* * *

**

_17 years later_

_Deimon City, prefecture of Tokyo_

_Japan_

Cahaya matahari yang cerah telah menyeruak masuk kedalam jendela besar milik kamar seorang gadis berambut hazel. Cahaya yang menyilaukan itu telah berhasil menembus tirai lavender yang menutupi jendela itu dan menyorot sebagian kecil wajah sang gadis yang terbungkus oleh selimut putih bersih. Walaupun cahaya matahari pagi ini berkilau dengan terangnya, sang gadis masih bergumul didalam selimutnya, tertidur pulas sekali. Dengkuran kecil terdengar dari mulut mungil sang gadis yang berwarna merah jambu mawar.

"Mamori… Mamori…" suara seorang pemuda yang khas dan berat terdengar di seberang pintu besar kamarnya. Pemuda ini terus mengetuk pintu sang gadis, namun belum ada tanggapan sama sekali dari si empunya kamar. Karena lelah mengetuk pintu terus, pemuda tersebut membuka pintu kamar Mamori dan mendapati gadis itu masih mendengkur dengan nyamannya di dalam selimutnya. Pemuda ini tersenyum, mendekati Mamori, dan menepuk halus pundak Mamori.

"Mamori… ayo bangun. Ini sudah pagi. Kakak sudah menyiapkan sarapan, lho." ujar pemuda itu halus. Namun Mamori hanya mengulet singkat, dan kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran lagi dari mulutnya. Sang kakak menggeleng, kemudian berjalan kearah jendela besar bertirai lavender yang berkilauan tertembus cahaya. Sang kakak menyibakkan tirai tersebut, dan seketika sejumlah besar cahaya menyeruak masuk, membuat sang gadis mengerjapkan mata karena silaunya cahaya mentari. Sang kakak tersenyum melihat mata safir adiknya mulai terbuka, dan perlahan Mamori terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Umm… kakak? Ohayou… ini sudah jam berapa? Huaaaah…" ujar Mamori, mengulet sejenak, menguap, dan memberi salam pada kakaknya yang berdiri didepan jendela. Siluet kakaknya yang semula hanya bayangan manusia tinggi tegap, berubah menjadi sesosok pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan yang liar, dengan senyum seribu watt-nya, dengan mata hitamnya yang mempesona. Tampan. Itulah satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan kakak Mamori, Yamato Takeru.

"Ini sudah jam setengah tujuh, Mamori. Aku sudah menyiapkan Asari Gohan1 dan Niku Jaga2 . Kakak juga sudah buatkan creampuff, lho. Mungkin tidak seenak punya Kariya, tapi lumayanlah. Ayo cuci muka dan sarapan. Tentu kau tidak mau terlambat sekolah, kan?" ujar Takeru lembut sambil membelai rambut Mamori lembut. Mamori tersenyum pada kakaknya, dan segera turun dari kasurnya yang besar.

Dan, begitulah. Anezaki Mamori sebenarnya bukan adik kandung Yamato Takeru. Semua orang tahu itu. Mamori hanyalah adik angkatnya. Atau adik asuhnya? Itu tidak masalah. Yang penting, Mamori menganggap Yamato adalah kakak kandungnya. Begitu juga dengan Yamato. Dia sangat menyayangi Mamori layaknya adik kandungnya sendiri. Namun ada satu rahasia yang belum diketahui oleh Anezaki Mamori. Yaitu bahwa dirinya seorang malaikat, atau lebih tepatnya setengah malaikat yang diturunkan ke Bumi karena dirinya dianggap membahayan Surga. Kejam memang, tapi itulah keputusan final yang diambil oleh Surga untuk menyelamatkan tanah mereka, juga salah satu penghuninya karena Mamori diduga merupakan reinkarnasi ratu terdahulu mereka, Makino. Sedangkan para iblis yang kejam mengincar reinkarnasi Makino untuk dibunuh, dengan begitu segel yang membuat mereka terkekang di Neraka yang dingin terpecah. Namun para Malaikat juga tidak bodoh. Mereka menitipkan Mamori kepada Yamato, yang dianggap kuat dan sanggup melindungi Mamori bila terjadi hal-hal yang dikhawatirkan.

"Yoshi! Sekarang aku juga harus siap-siap. Nanti bisa-bisa aku terlambat kuliah, lagi." Yamato beranjak pergi dari kamar adiknya yang megah, dan mulai bersiap-siap seperti Mamori.

___o0o___

"Huaaah… Niku Jaga kakak memang paling hebaaaat!" ujar Mamori kegirangan sembari melahap Niku Jaga original Yamato yang masih berasap. Yamato tersenyum simpul melihat Mamori memakan masakannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Hei, makannya jangan terburu-buru. Nanti keselek." kata Yamato, yang juga melahap Niku Jaga buatannya. "Umm… Tapi Niku Jaga buatanku memang enak, kok. Ketang dan dagingnya lembut sekali. Aku memang jenius…" ujarnya sambil mengamati kentang berasap yang berwarna kecokelatan sembari memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Kakak narsis! Tapi memang sih masakan kakak enak banget. Aku pengennya makan lebih banyak, tapi tidak bisa. Jam tujuh tepat nanti kami ada latihan pagi. Kalau sampai aku terlambat, aku bisa didamprat Hiruma-kun…" gerutu Mamori sambil memakan Niku Jaga. Dia memberi penekanan pada kata 'Hiruma-kun' sambil mengernyit jijik. Mungkin gadis ini sangat membenci sesosok manusia *?* bernama Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun? Bukankah kau menyukainya?" ujar Yamato sambil tersenyum lebar, menggoda adiknya.

"E-eeeh! Bukan! Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang seperti dia? Orang yang suka menyiksa, kejam, berandalan, serampangan, jorok dan-" kata-kata Mamori terputus melihat senyuman Yamato semakin melebar. Matanya memandang Mamori dengan pandangan yang seolah ingin tertawa tapi juga skeptis. Wajah Mamori memerah seketika itu juga. Pipinya menggelembung bagai ikan buntal yang marah, dan membuang muka.

"Hu-huh. Kakak juga kan? Kakak menyukai Kak Karin, kan? Katamu dia gadis yang sangat cantik dan menarik…" ujar Mamori tak mau kalah. Namun reaksi sang kakak hanya tersenyum simpul seperti biasa.

"Ah, kalau begitu kau tidak menyangkal kalau kau menyukai Hiruma-kun, kan? Ha ha ha. Karin itu hanya teman baikku. Lagi pula dia pacarnya Taka. Mana mungkin aku menyukai pacar sahabatku, kan?" timpal Yamato, masih tersenyum simpul. Saat Mamori hendak membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan kakaknya, Yamato menutup mulut Mamori dengan sepotong creampuff yang telah dipotong kecil-kecil. Sontak Mamori terdiam, mengunyah creampuff tersebut.

"Sudah cepat berangkat, sana. Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh. Katamu kalau telat datang latihan pagi kau bisa dimarahi Hiruma-kun." ujar Yamato. Mamori mengangguk, menyambar bento yang telah disiapkan oleh Yamato, dan segera memasang sepatu di kedua kakinya yang jenjang.

"Kak, mungkin nanti aku pulangnya terlambat. Aku ada rapat komite kedisiplinan sehabis pulang sekolah. Jadi jangan cari aku kalau pulangnya telat, yah. _Ja, ittekimasu_!" ujar Mamori semangat. Setelah mengecup pipi sang kakak, Mamori melesat pergi meninggalkan kediamannya yang besar dan bergaya Victoria. Yamato menggeleng-geleng pasrah, dan melambai kepada sosok adiknya yang berlari kearah jalan raya dengan penuh semangat.

"_Itterasshai, ma cherie._"

____o0o___

~Mamori POV~

07.15

_American Football Field_

_Deimon Highschool_

_Morning Practice_

Heee… jadi Kak Karin itu pacarnya Kak Taka? Aku baru tahu. Pasti kakak sakit hati, ya. Kasihan. Padahal kakak sangat tampan dan sangat baik. Kok ada saja orang yang tidak mau jadi pacar kakak, ya? Kalau misalnya aku bukan adiknya, aku pasti sudah naksir sama kakak. Tapi, masalahnya aku adalah adik kakak. Jadi rasa sayangku pada kakak hanya sebatas adik dan kakak biasa. Tak ada yang lain. Tapi, apa kata kakak tadi memang ada benarnya, sih. Hiruma-kun. Walaupun dia jahat, nekat, kejam, tak punya belas kasih, suka mengancam, keji, berandalan, dan segalanya yang kejam, dia sebenarnya hanya seorang laki-laki yang suka menutupi perasaannya sendiri. Itulah yang membuatku… well… betah? Setiap berada di dekatnya, selalu ada aura yang membuatku ingin terus berada disampingnya, ingin terus melindunginya. Eh, tapi aku tidak menyukainya, lho! Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai manusia yang suka menyiksa! Walaupun dia sungguh _tampan _aku takkan menyukainya barang secuil!_ Tak sudi aku._

"DDRRRTTT! Kuso Mane, sedang apa kau bengong disana? Kemari, cepat! Kau menghabiskan waktuku." suara yang membahana di seluruh lapangan itu mengangetkanku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan aneh tentang kakak. Aku langsung tersadar dan kembali menghadapi kenyataan kalau aku sedang berada di lapangan American Football di SMU Deimon. Dan, Hiruma-kun memanggilku. Aku segera beranjak dari bench, dan menghampiri Hiruma-kun yang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan sambil membawa riffle-nya yang kelihatannya sangat berat.

Dialah Hiruma Youichi. Pria paling kejam se-Deimon. Bukan, mungkin se-Jepang. Rambutnya dipotong spike. Rambutnya dicat berwarna keemasan. Tangannya dan lengannya panjang dan luwes. Tingginya rata-rata namun berat badannya seimbang dengan tinggi badannya. Tubuhnya kekar dan berotot karena selalu membawa senjata api yang berat-berat. Mungkin memang dia terkesan biasa kalau kau belum melihat matanya. Tapi pendapatmu tentang Hiruma-kun langsung berubah bila kau melihat matanya. Matanya sangat indah. Mata yang jarang dimiliki oleh orang Jepang. Mata yang sama denganku, mata yang didapatkan jika kau blasteran. Jika mataku biru cerah, mata Hiruma-kun hijau. Hijau yang sangat mempesona. Seolah kau akan terhisap kedalamnya. Hijau yang bagaikan hutan. Hijau yang menyimpan misteri. Juga hijau yang dalam, meninggalkan kesan kuat pada orang yang menatap matanya langsung. Hijau yang membuatmu sulit bernafas. Hijau yang berkilau bagai emerald. Ya, mata hijau Hiruma-kun-lah pusat gravitasinya. Semua orang yang memandang mata Hiruma-kun akan berkata kalau pemuda ini pria yang tampan dan lembut. Karakter seorang Hiruma Youichi akan terasa berbeda jika kau menatap matanya.

"Ada apa? Teriak-teriak begitu. Bisa lebih sopan sedikit, tidak sih? Aku kan punya nama." gerutuku. Hiruma-kun mencibir sambil memandangku jijik. Tuh, kan? Dia menyebalkan! Walaupun dia sangat keren dengan mata hijau emerald-nya, tetap saja dia pria paling menyebalkan di Deimon!

"Cepat kau bawa lemon madu sialan-mu itu. Aku sudah haus. Kurasa anak-anak sialan itu juga sedang butuh manisan darimu." ujarnya santai sambil menunjuk kerumunan mayat yang menggunung. Aku mengerjapkan mata kaget, kemudian melancarkan death glare pada Hiruma-kun.

"Ini semua kan gara-gara dirimu! Kau menyuruh mereka lari lapangan sebanyak seratus kali dengan di kejar Cerberus. Mereka jelas kelelahan! Kau jahat!" ujarku sambil marah-marah. Hiruma-kun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan menyeringai.

"Temperamenmu buruk sekali, Kuso Mane. Tidak cocok dengan wajah kalemmu. Cepat sana ambil lemon madu-nya!" sindirnya. Aku mengernyit menanggapi sindirannya. Dasar keji!

"Huh. Iya-iya. Kubawakan lemon madu khusus untukmu, Tuan Hi-ru-ma!" ujarku ketus dan berlari masuk kedalam clubhouse dan mengambil lemon madu yang sudah didinginkan didalam kulkas. Huh. Dasar tukang perintah! Setelah aku membawa dua toples lemon madu, aku berlari kembali ke lapangan. Aku menyodorkan satu toples pada Hiruma-kun, dan satu toples yang lain pada anak-anak.

"Huhee~~ Realive, maaax!" Monta berteriak penuh semangat setelah menghisap lemon madu. Yang lain juga melakukan hal yang serupa seperti Monta. Tiba-tiba mereka semua menjadi semangat kembali dan mulai tertawa-tawa. Melihat mereka kembali bersemangat, aku tersenyum lebar. Syukurlah, berarti mereka tidak mati. *?*

"Ke ke ke. Kau juga makan lemon madu itu, sana. Kau pasti capek karena kebanyakan marah." ujar Hiruma-kun tepat di telingaku. Kemudian dia berlalu begitu saja sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku menatap punggungnya keheranan. Sepertinya dia juga kecapekan. Hmm… aku kesana tidak, ya? Siapa tahu dia membutuhkanku. Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku karena aku melihat lemon madu yang begitu menggoda. Aku mengambil satu buah lemon dan mulai menghisapnya. Enaaak…

___o0o___

17.17

_Clubhouse Deimon_

_After afternoon practice_

"Hei, kuso mane? Bisa kau belikan aku permen karet? Sekalian beli lap pel buat ruang klub." pinta Hiruma-kun (baca : perintah) setelah aku selesai beberes. Aku menghela nafas kesal.

"Kalau cuma permen karet bisa kau beli sendiri kan? Kalau lap pel biar aku bawa dari rumah. Masih banyak lap pel baru dirumah." ujarku ketus. Hiruma-kun mendecakkan lidah.

"Aku tak mau merepotkanmu! Cepat sana beli! Ini uangnya! Kembaliannya jangan kau gunakan buat beli creampuff, ya!" nekatnya, memberiku selembar uang seratus ribu Yen, dan kembali sibuk menghadapi laptop-nya. Aku hanya bisa mengelus dadaku, memperingatkanku untuk tidak mengamuk. Baiklah. Kalau begini aku memang harus menuruti perkataannya.

"Hanya permen karet? Tidak sekalian kopi?" tanyaku pada Hiruma-kun yang sedang asyik dengan laptopnya. Hiruma-kun menggeleng.

"Hanya permen karet. Aku sedang tidak mau kopi."

"Yakin?"

"No doubt."

"Beneran?"

"I said no doubt! So shut up your fucking mouth and go!" aih, malah marah-marah. Mana marah-marahnya pakai bahasa Inggris lagi.

"Ok, then. Don't blame me if I don't buy a coffee for you, 'kay?" kataku menyakinkannya. Hiruma-kun mengangguk. Ya sudah. Dari pada nanti dia lebih marah dari sekarang, lebih baik aku pergi.

"_Ittekimasu_, Hiruma-kun. Jaga rumah *?* ya."

"Hn."

____o0o____

Oke, semua sudah lengkap. Permen karet sugar free, dua lap pel, dan dua onigiri isi _tsunamayo._ Yup. Saatnya kembali ke clubhouse. Habis ini masih ada rapat strategi dengan Hiruma-kun sih. Jadi belum boleh pulang. Hah, untung aku sudah bilang sama kakak untuk tidak mencariku. Kalau aku tidak bilang, mungkin kakak akan khawatir dan ujung-ujungnya nanti aku kena marah. Kakak kalau marah mengerikan sih.

Hmm… sudah hampir malam. Mungkin aku akan melewati jalan pintas saja, biar lebih dekat. Gang didekat sini memang agak gelap, tapi biarlah. Dari pada nanti Hiruma-kun marah-marah lagi gara-gara aku pulangnya telat? Heran deh orang itu. Bisa-bisanya dia suka marah begitu. Aku salah sedikit, marah. Aku terlambat sedikit, marah. Aku marah sedikit, dia tambah marah. Menggelikan.

"Hmm… nee-san… kenapa jam segini masih keluyuran?" tiba-tiba suara berat seorang pria menghantuiku. Dari belakang, kudengar beberapa suara pria yang berdecak kagum sambil tertawa-tawa dan berbisik-bisik. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku merasakan sebuah hawa dingin yang membuatku ingin berlari. Namun aku tak bisa bergerak. Kakiku terdiam kaku begitu saja. Pria-pria itu mendekatiku. Pria-pria yang mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan dari pada Hiruma-kun. Piercing-nya dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari pada piercing Hiruma-kun. Siluetnya yang tinggi besar membuatku takut.

"Hmm… nee-san yang sangat manis. Kita apakan dia? Blasteran, lho. Jarang-jarang 'kan kita punya koleksi gadis blasteran?" kata pria yang lain. Aku bergidik,

"Minggir kalian semua. O.. _Os-san_ mau apa? Uang?" tanyaku gemetar. Os-san tersebut menyeringai, memamerkan gigi-gigi jeleknya yang busuk, Aku tambah bergidik.

"Uang? Kau bilang uang, nee-san? Hah. Uang sudah punya. Kita punya bermiliar-miliar Dollar. Yang kami minta adalah _kau, _nee-san yang manis?" ujarnya sambil mencolek pipiku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil memejamkan mataku. Saking takutnya, aku merasakan bulir-bulir air mataku terjatuh. Aku menangis.

"Lho? Jangan menangis, nee-san. Kami tidak akan membunuhmu. Kami hanya akan _mencicipimu._ Tidak buruk, kan?" katanya. Aku semakin histeris. Rasanya aku ingin minta tolong, tapi suaraku tidak keluar. Os-san tersebut mendekatku, aku merasakan tangannya membelai rambutku. Kemudian tangannya turun merayapi wajahku. Aku bergidik ketakutan. Air mataku semakin deras. Aku tak berani membuka mataku. Kemudian kurasakan tangannya melepas jas seragam Deimon yang berwarna hijau segar. Dia mendengus.

"Hmph. Kita mendapat stok yang bagus! Kulitnya sangat mulus dan cantik. Lekuk tubuhnya juga indah! Coba kau lihat dadanya. Pasti kita akan kebanjiran pelanggan." ujarnya penuh kemenangan. Jangan. Aku jangan dibawa ke Okiya!

"Dan bagusnya lagi, tampaknya dia masih segar. Dia masih perawan!" terdengar suara gumam yang penuh kemenangan. Jangan. Kalian mau apakan aku? Aku mau diapakan? Aku kembali bergidik saat tangan Os-san tersebut membuka dasiku, kemudian tangannya melepas kancing seragamku satu-persatu. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku tidak mau! Aku… aku… Hiruma-kun, tolong aku!

Saat itulah kurasakan ada seseorang yang menyambarku. Tangan besar dan lekuk-lekuk ototnya sangat kukenal. Aroma mint ini…

"Jangan dekati dia!" suara berat yang sama sekali tidak kukenal menyeruak masuk kedalam gendang telingaku. Saat aku merasa aman untuk membuka mata, ternyata aku sudah berada didalam pelukan seseorang. Siluet orang ini sangat kukenal. Rambut spike pirangnya, telinga elf-nya, piercing hitam yang menyala di kegelapan, aroma tubuhnya, bahkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya sangat kukenal. Hiruma-kun!

"Gyaaa! Tanganku!" aku mendengar suara Os-san tersebut berteriak kesakitan. Tangannya terluka parah karena sabetan. Darah yang mengucur banyak sekali.

"Hi…Hiruma-kun?" tanyaku sambil sesenggukan. Orang itu memalingkan mukanya kearahku. Ya, dia memang Hiruma-kun. Namun dengan sedikit keganjilan. Matanya berwarna merah darah. Bukan warna hijau segar yang kusuka. Dia tersenyum kearahku, kemudian membetulkan seragamku yang berantakan.

"Dasar. Komite kedisiplinan tidak boleh memamerkan dadanya seperti itu!" ujarnya sambil tertawa ringan. Aku tersenyum walaupun air mata masih deras mengaliri kedua mataku. Hiruma-kun menghapus air mataku, dan menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Kau tunggu disini, kuso mane. Biar aku yang membereskan mereka."

"Hn."

Dan sesuatu terjadi. Hiruma-kun menatap mereka tajam. Auranya berubah menjadi hitam pekat yang menyakitkan. Giginya yang tajam menjadi taring, dan kukunya berubah menjadi cakar. Di kedua punggungnya terlihat samar-samar sebuah sayap berwarna hitam seperti kelelawar. Kemudian dia menggeram.

"Jangan coba-coba kau dekati dia!" ujarnya dengan suara yang sangat berat, sarat akan kemarahan. Aku tertegun. Hiruma-kun marah sampai seperti ini?

"Ma…makhluk apa kau?" tanya Os-san itu ketakutan sambil masih memegangi tangannya yang penuh darah. Hiruma-kun menyeringai kejam.

"Aku? Hmm. Aku seorang _iblis, _you fucking pervert."

**-TEBECE-**

Hiaaa~~~ GJ maaax! –membenturkan kepala ke tembok- uh… entah mengapa jadi cerita mesum… =.="a

Oke, saia akan jelaskan beberapa makanan yang saya sebutkan tadi!

1. Niku Jaga

Lauk yang terbuat dari daging sapi dan kentang yang dibumbui dengan rempah-rempah dan sake. Agak mirip kari *kari Indonesia* tapi tidak ada kuah. Ada resepnya sih dirumah. Kalau mau coba bikin bisa minta resep-nya sama saia via PM. *emang sapa yang mau minta?*

2. Asari Gohan

Nasi goreng, atau lebih tepatnya chahan *nasi goreng ala China* yang didalamnya berisi asari atau kerang. Author sangat benci makanan ini karena rasanya GJ dan aneh. Terutama asari-nya. Kalau nasinya mah enak banget. Asarinya bikin muntah, euy! Nasinya dibumbui oleh rempah-rempah hingga rasanya menjadi sedemikian rupa enaknya.

3. Tsunamayo

Isi onigiri. Berupa tuna kalengan yang dicampur dengan mayones dan garam serta merica. Habis itu dimasukkin kedalam nasi onigiri, deh. Saia sudah coba buat nih onigiri tsunamayo, dan rasanya yahud! Mau minta resepnya? PM!

Oh, ya. Os-san itu sebuatan buat om-om.

Okelah, mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya molor lagi. Dan **One Thousand Nights, **seperti biasa tak bisa apdeth kilat. Sori… m(_ _)m

Yak, di harapkan riviu-nya! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Yaay! Ketemu lagi dengan saya! Fiuh… akhirnya bisa update juga. Mungkin agak sedikit lambat? =.=a Hah. Sudah kebiasaan author GJ ini, suka menunda-nunda mengupdate. Yang **One Thousand Nights **juga. Sampai chap 3 ini terbit belum di-update. Lagi lost idea… Gomen… =.=

Oke, saia males nge-PM lagi! Jadi saya bales saja riviu-nya disini, ya~! :DD :

**RiikuAyaKaitani-san **: Oke, telah ter-apdet!

**Faika Araifa-san **: Hehe, oke dah kalau begitu.. :DD Yamato… uhh… *mimisan* Oke, telah apdeth! Ayo, Faika-san juga apdeth! XDD

**Youichi Nanase-san **: Ah, kagak telat, kok :DD Iya… Hiruma jadi setan beneran! *emang udah setan, kan? –dibazooka Hiruma-* Yosh, telah apdet!

**BlackWhite Feathers-san **: Aih, kagak telat sama sekali! Okeh, saia apdeth! Kilatkah? =.=a

**RisaLoveHiru-san **: Triangle story? Nanti kasian Hiruma-nya… jadi berubah OOC kayak di **One Thousand Nights**, dong? Mana pairnya sama lagi… XDD Hiia… sushi… dengan nasimu yang manis-manis kecut, dengan ikan yang menggoda, terasa seperti degan *?* *ngiler-ngiler GJ* Iya, kanimayo juga mantap! Aduh… jadi laper… *kruyuk-kruyuk* Ah, tak apa. Saya tunggu apdet-nya! Btw, ganbatte buat ulangan, ya! XDD

**Yuri Manami-san **: Masih ada typo? Gaswat –nyolok mata sendiri- Oke, akan saya teliti lagi! Olrait, sudah apdet!

**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl-san** : Lama? Haduh… -nimpukin kepala sendiri pake batu- Panggil saja saya Haru! XDD *ngarang abees…* Oke, telah apdet!

**Kinichairuudo Akari-chan-** : Tak apa! Yang penting riviu! XDD Oke, sudah ter-update!

**Micon-san **: Tak apa! Yang penting review! Iya… Hiruma kereen… Saya mau dong jadi Mamorinya… :3 –plaak- oke, telah apdet!

**Naara Akira-san** : Kakak kaya Takeru… *mbayangin yang aneh-aneh-plaak-* Hiruma tinggal sama…. SAYA! *plaaak* *dibazooka Hiruma, author sekarat* Ah, tidak hanya bercanda. Hiruma tinggal bersama siapa akan ketauan di chapter ini! Jadi, tenang saja… XDD Oke, ini sudah di apdet!

**Azalea Yukiko-san **: Oke! Telah apdet!

**The Lord of Lucifer-san** : Novel? Umm… mungkin saja saya akan ubah cerita GJ saia ini menjadi novel.. :) Oke, telah apdet! XDD

**Fitria-AlyssYouNightray-san : **Muhehehe~ :3 Iye, saya mau kok jadi Mamorinya.. XDD Oke, akan saya kirim via PM! Yosh! Update!

**GreenOpalus-san : **Oke, telah apdet! XDD

Oke, saya telah puas membalas riviu! Yak, diharapkan review-nya lagi untuk episot ini!

**WARNING : GJ maax! Misstypo? Little bit OOC, I think?**

**Ugly Doll ™ Present**

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**T-rated**

**Romance/Fantasy**

**Diamond of Destruction**

**Third Episodes**

_**Truth, revealed**_

_**Part I : Demon's Plan**_

**Disclaimer of Eyeshield 21 is Murata-sensei and Inagaki-sensei**

**Story is just crazy and insane ™**

**-Maharu Phantomhive Natsuzawa-**

**Readers, enjoy my fic**

**Plot overview : **_ Mamori Anezaki, seorang setengah malaikat yang diturunkan ke bumi karena dianggap membahayakan Surga. Dia tinggal bersama kakak angkatnya, Yamato Takeru yang dianggap kuat dan sanggup melindunginya. Tujuh belas tahun berlalu, Mamori masih tidak tahu kalau dirinya seorang malaikat. Pada suatu sore, dia pergi membeli permen karet dan lap pel atas pernitah Hiruma. Pada jalan pulang, dia malah dihadang oleh segerombolan preman yang ingin menculiknya! Saat itu datanglah Hiruma, dengan mata merahnya… _

"Aku? Hmm. Aku seorang _iblis, _you fucking pervert." ujar Hiruma sembari menyeringai kejam. Punggungnya yang lebar menutupi sosok Mamori, yang terduduk lemas dengan pikiran yang campur aduk. Mata Mamori yang cantik menatap Hiruma dengan penuh heran, namun didalam mata itu juga terdapat pandangan yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya aman berada disisi Hiruma. Hiruma menggeretakkan giginya, menatap om-om jelek itu dengan tatapan mata ingin membunuh. Om-om jelek itu balas menatap Hiruma dengan sorot mata ketakutan, membuat wajahnya yang penuh lemak terlihat seperti babi.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan dariku, mister? Kau mau apa?" om-om itu menggigil ketakutan. Suaranya bergetar. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya yang tak tertutup rambut. Melihat mangsanya ketakutan, seringai kejam Hiruma bertambah lebar. Aura hitam pekat menyelimutinya, menambah kengerian sosoknya. Hiruma berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati si-Ossan yang berjalan mundur selangkah demi selangkah, berusaha kabur dari cengkeraman sang predator. Tapi sang predator sangat ahli dalam berburu. Dengan secepat kilat, dia mencengkeram kerah kemeja Ossan, mengangkatnya hingga kaki Ossan melayang di udara sekitar lima senti.

"Hii…hiee… ja..jangan bunuh aku!" Ossan berteriak histeris. Matanya membesar, membuatnya terlihat seperti kodok dengan mata yang hampir menyembul keluar. Hiruma lagi-lagi menyeringai, memamerkan taring-taringnya yang tajam dan panjang.

"Ke ke ke… Perbuatanmu pada manager sialan sudah melampaui batas." dengusnya, tangannya yang besar mencengkeram leher Ossan yang pendek. Dan secepat yang bisa dilihat, Hiruma menyayat dada Ossan, membuat darah mengucur deras dari dadanya. Kemejanya robek dan ternoda oleh darah. Kemudian Hiruma melempar Ossan tersebut ke tanah, menimbulkan suara debuman keras. Terluka parah, atau mungkin marah terbunuh. Mata Ossan itu, yang semula terfokus menjadi kosong. Pupil matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat menghilang, digantikan dengan putih. Melihat mangsanya tergeletak tak berdaya, sang predator menyeringai kejam yang juga penuh kemenangan.

Hiruma menatap cakar-cakarnya, tertawa tertahan. Matanya yang semerah darah menatap tajam salah satu anak buah Ossan, yang sudah membawa AK-47 G. Tangannya bergetar membawa pistol tersebut, mata mereka menatap Hiruma dengan penuh rasa takut.

"Hmph. Kalian mau menembakku dengan pistol murahan itu? Coba saja." tantang Hiruma, masih menyeringai. Pemuda kecil itu berusaha menarik pelatuk Ak-47 G-nya, tapi tidak berhasil. Entah karena takut, entah karena memang dia tidak mau melukai Hiruma. Hiruma kembali menyeringai.

"Penakut. Teri kecil sialan. Kau menghabiskan waktu sialanku." ujarnya. Rupanya Hiruma telah bosan melihat pemuda kecil itu, yang tak kunjung menarik pelatuknya. Hiruma berjalan mendekati pemuda tersebut, cakarnya telah siaga. Si pemuda ketakutan. Terlihat jelas dari matanya, dia tidak ingin terlibat dengan setan.

"J-jangan dekati aku!" suara si pemuda bergetar ketakutan. Pistol masih siaga ditangannya, namun dia tak kunjung menarik pelatuknya. Mungkin aura kehitaman Hiruma membuatnya tertekan, menimbulkan ketakutan yang tak terpetakan. Hiruma semakin mendekat pada pemuda tersebut dengan seringai dingin. Dan, tanpa disadari oleh si pemuda sendiri, pelatuk pistol AK-47 G tertarik. Pelurunya tidak mengenai Hiruma, meleset begitu saja. Hanya angin karena kecepatan ekstrim pistol-lah yang dirasakan Hiruma.

"Keh, kau melihat kemana teri sialan? Aku masih sehat walafiat." ujarnya, sambil menampakkan seringai mengejek. Namun kemudian sebuah suara kecil terdengar dari belakang punggung Hiruma. Suara tersebut berasal dari sang manager, Anezaki Mamori.

"Aduuh…" keluhnya, memegangi pipinya tergores karena peluru. Darah mengucur dari pipinya yang putih. Kemarahan Hiruma terpicu setelah melihat sang manager terluka. Dia menggeram marah, menatap si pemuda dengan hawa membunuh yang menyakitkan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekati dia! Apa kau tuli, hah?" teriak Hiruma penuh amarah. Hiruma berjalan menuju si pemuda, bersiap memangsanya lagi. Tapi si pemuda yang mengetahui titik lemah si iblis adalah pada si gadis, tiba-tiba mendapat secercah keberanian. Dia menodongkan pistolnya kearah Hiruma, menggertak.

"Jangan dekati aku!" suaranya lantang, berusaha membuat Hiruma gentar. Tetapi Hiruma tetap maju, berusaha melawan pemuda yang telah melukai Mamori. Amarah telah menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya. Dia takkan memaafkan manusia yang telah membuat Mamori terluka. Namun si pemuda sama dengan Hiruma. Dia tetap menodongkan pistolnya pada Hiruma, bersiap menarik pelatuk. Hiruma tetap maju menerjangnya, menatap kedua mata hitam pemuda itu dengan nanar. Dan saat Hiruma hendak menancapkan cakarnya pada dada si pemuda, terdengar suara tembakan beruntun dari pistol AK-47 G-nya. Semula Hiruma bersiap menangkis semua tembakan dari pistolnya, namun setelah menyadari peluru-peluru itu tidak ditujukan untuknya, Hiruma mengerang.

"ANEZAKI!" teriaknya histeris menyadari Mamori-lah target pemuda tersebut. Mamori hanya bisa tercengang menatap peluru-peluru yang berlari secepat angin, menuju kearahnya. Reaksi Mamori hanya bisa menutup matanya, pasrah bila peluru-peluru tersebut menghantam tubuhnya. Tetapi saat dia mengira akan terkena tembakan, dia malah merasakan suatu kehangatan. Dia bisa mencium aroma mint yang menguar dari kulitnya. Ya, pemuda itu telah merengkuhnya, melindunginya dengan mengorbankan punggungnya. Walhasil, punggungnya menerima semua tembakan itu, membuat darah mengucur disana-sini. Saat Mamori membuka matanya, dia terkejut mendapati Hiruma tengah memeluknya, melindunginya dengan sempurna. Nafasnya yang memburu membelai lembut telinga Mamori, membuatnya merasa hangat dibagian tersebut.

"Hiruma-kun?" lirihnya penuh kekhawatiran. Dia bisa merasakan kesakitan yang mendalam dalam aura Hiruma. Hiruma mengendorkan pelukannya, menatap wajah Mamori. Dia telah kembali seperti semula. Matanya yang merah darah telah tergantikan dengan warna hijau segar. Taringnya menghilang, begitu pula dengan cakarnya. Aura gelap yang menyelimutinya selama ini menghilang. Melihat Mamori menatapnya penuh rasa cemas, Hiruma menyeringai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kuso mane. Jangan terlalu cemas. Nanti kau bisa gila, lagi." candanya, berusaha membuat kecemasan dalam wajah cantik Mamori menghilang. Tapi usaha Hiruma tersebut gagal. Dia malah mendapati Mamori menangis. Air mata mengalir lagi, menodai indahnya biru yang terhampar.

"Kau terluka parah… kau kehilangan banyak darah…" tangisnya, memandang langsung ke mata Hiruma yang tersenyum lembut. Melihat mata Mamori yang menatapnya, Hiruma mendengus. Tangannya yang panjang menepuk pundak Mamori, bibirnya yang penuh darah melengkung membentuk senyuman lemah.

"Aku senang kau selamat." ujarnya singkat. Tangannya yang berada dipundak Mamori merosot kebawah, berhenti tepat dimana telapak tangan Mamori berada. Matanya yang hijau cerah perlahan tertutup, dan tubuhnya yang kekar terjatuh, menimpa tubuh Mamori yang kecil. Dengan susah payah, Mamori menahan tubuh Hiruma. Dia berusaha menegakkan kembali tubuh Hiruma, namun Hiruma sudah tidak berdaya. Peluru-peluru yang menembus tubuhnya membuatnya tumbang.

"Hiruma-kun? Hiruma-kun?" suara Mamori terdengar lemah dan putus asa. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Hiruma, berusaha membangunkannya kembali. Tapi usaha itu sia-sia. Hiruma tetap terkapar dipundak Mamori, terlelap tak berdaya. Air mata Mamori kembali menyeruak melihat Hiruma tepar. Berkali-kali dia meneriakkan nama Hiruma, namun Hiruma tetap tidak bergerak sesenti pun.

"Hah? Sudah kalah, eh?" pemuda yang membawa AK-47 G tadi mencibir, menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan mengejek. Mamori, dengan mata berair memandang sang pemuda marah. "Oh? Marah, ya? Sepertinya aku masih belum puas melukainya. Dia telah membunuh bos. Dia harus mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal." ujarnya, masih dengan pandangan mengejek. Kemudian dia kembali menodongkan pistolnya kearah punggung Hiruma, yang mengeluarkan darah yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Nah, miss, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman monstermu." seringainya, sedetik kemudian suara pistol membahana. Peluru yang secepat angin tersebut melesat begitu cepat menuju punggung lebar kemerahan Hiruma yang tanpa pertahanan. Mata biru Mamori membulat menatap peluru perak itu melesat, menuju Hiruma yang tanpa pertahanan. Benaknya menyuruhnya menggatikan Hiruma, menyuruhnya menerjang peluru itu seperti yang dilakukan Hiruma padanya. Namun logika Mamori melarangnya, menyuruhnya tetap duduk ditempatnya. Logikanya menahannya, tak memperbolehkannya membuang nyawanya. Tapi nurani Mamori memberontak. Tekad dan nalurinya untuk melindungi mengalahkan larangan logikanya. Dia berdiri, menyingkirkan tubuh Hiruma dan merentangangkan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi Hiruma. Mata birunya memandang peluru perak yang berkilau, melesat begitu cepat. Dia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya, dia sudah tahu dia akan merasakan tebasan peluru perak tersebut. Matanya terpejam pasrah, menanti rasa sakit itu datang.

Namun saat dia tahu peluru itu sudah menembus tubuhnya, tak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun yang dia rasakan. Dengan keheranan, dia perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Peluru perak tersebut sudah ada didepan matanya, masih berputar liar namun tak bisa melukainya. Ternyata sebuah penghalang berwarna keperakan yang tipis telah mencegah peluru tersebut menembus dirinya. Mamori tercengang. Penghalang keperakan semacam itu tak pernah dia keluarkan sebelumnya. Dan dia tak pernah tahu kalau dia bisa menciptakan penghalang.

Dengan masih penuh perasaan heran, dia memandang ke sekelilingnya, yang sudah terlindung oleh penghalang keperakan miliknya. Dia menatap tangannya, yang juga berpendar keperakan, membuat matanya mengerjap karena silau. Apa gerangan yang terjadi padaku, pikirnya keheranan. Dia menatap pemuda itu kembali, yang juga sama herannya dengan Mamori.

"Ke…kenapa peluruku tidak kena?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandang Mamori yang telah berpendar keperakan. Mamori menatap pemuda itu, yang kebingungan setengah mati. Mamori tersenyum padanya.

"Tolong, jangan sakiti dia. Sekarang pergilah." ujarnya lembut, tersenyum begitu manis pada si pemuda. Pemuda itu meluluh hatinya, segera saja pistolnya dia turunkan, menatap Mamori takjub.

"C-cih. Kalau aku berhadapan dengan missy yang cantik sepertimu aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Ujarnya, mengangkat tangannya dengan maksud melambai singkat, dan pergi dari gang bersama anak buah Ossan yang lainnya. Melihatnya pergi menjauh, Mamori menghela nafas lega. Kemudian dia tersadar bahwa Hiruma yang terluka masih disana. Dia berlari menghampiri Hiruma yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Hiruma-kun…" ujarnya, menepuk-nepuk pipi Hiruma, mencoba membuatnya terbangun. Tapi Hiruma masih seperti semula, tergeletak tak berdaya. Matanya masih terpejam. Mamori panik. Pikiran aneh menghantuinya. Tapi segera dia menghapus pikiran negatif bahwa Hiruma telah meninggalkannya. Dia memanggil-manggilnya, menepuk-nepuk pipinya, namun usaha itu tak membuahkan hasil. Hiruma tetap terpejam matanya, tanda-tanda kehidupan tak tampak pada Hiruma. Saat itulah Mamori sadar, sudah tak ada harapan lagi.

"Hi…Hiruma-kun…" isaknya, menyadari Hiruma sudah tak tertolong lagi. Perasaannya begitu kacau. Dia memeluk tubuh Hiruma yang telah tak bernyawa, menangisi dirinya. Mamori membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuh Hiruma dan terisak kencang. Dia tak percaya orang yang dia sayangi pergi begitu cepat. Apalagi dia mati karena melundunginya…

"Hei, kuso mane. Kapan kau mau berhenti menangis?" suara yang begitu familiar terdengar lembut di telinga Mamori. Saat dia mendongak, mata hijau Hiruma yang selalu dia kagumi menatapnya heran. Senyum samar terlihat di wajahnya yang pucat. Melihat sosok Hiruma masih begitu nyata, air mata Mamori kembali menyeruak. Dia kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Hiruma yang bidang.

"He-hei! Jangan menangis di seragamku!" Hiruma panik, mencoba menenangkan Mamori tapi isakan Mamori malah bertambah.

"Ha-habis… kau kira kau mati… hiks… hiks… aku tidak mau kau mati dulu, bodoh!" Mamori menyahuri, masih membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Hiruma. Melihat Mamori masih juga menangis, Hiruma membelai rambutnya, menenangkannya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, kuso mane. Jadi singkirkan tubuh sialanmu dan menyingkir dari tubuhku! Kau berat, tahu!" ujarnya ketus, namun tak ada nada marah dalam suaranya. Mamori yang sadar masih memeluk Hiruma, menyingkir secepat mungkin dengan wajah memerah. Dia memalingkan mukanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"A-aku kan khawatir padamu. Jadi boleh dong aku menangis? Sewot banget sih." dengusnya, menutupi perasaannya yang bercampur aduk. Hiruma menyeringai melihat Mamori bertingkah.

"Terimakasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku, kuso mane. Sekarang aku mau pulang. Sudah sore." katanya, sembari berdiri dengan susah payah. Mamori masih memalingkan muka saat Hiruma beranjak pergi, namun saat dia mendengar rutukan kecil, dia menoleh, menampakkan wajah khawatir lagi.

"Hiruma-kun! Kau itu masih terluka! Masa kau mau berjalan sepanjang kota dengan tubuh penuh darah begitu?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Hiruma tersenyum, menampakkan deretan gigi-giginya yang setajam silet.

"Terserah aku, dong. Kamu juga pulang sana. Kalau sampai terjadi hal seperti tadi, aku tak sudi menolongmu untuk yang kedua kalinya!" dan dia berjalan lagi, tertatih-tatih dan kepayahan. Mamori, yang tidak tega melihat Hiruma berjalan dengan pincang, menyusulnya, meraih tangannya dan membimbingnya berjalan.

"Setidaknya kau harus diobati dulu. Ayo kita pulang ke Deimon. Setelah itu, baru kau boleh pulang. Oke?"

"Terserah kau sajalah."

___o0o___

~Hiruma POV~

_Kediaman Hiruma_

Sialan. Punggungku sakit semua gara-gara _yaro _sialan tadi. Huh. Bisa-bisanya dia punya pistol yang lebih bagus dari punyaku? Besok kuancam dia, kupaksa dia menyerahka senapannya padaku. Ke ke ke. Lumayanlah, dapat senapan baru.

Malam ini dingin sekali. Apa kunyalakan api, ya? Hmm… kurasa aku harus menyalakan api. Aku berjalan menuju perapian di ruang tengah, mengambil bazooka-ku, dan menembakkannya kearah perapian. Api jingga mulai berkobar, dan ruang tengah menjadi hangat. Aku duduk di sofa didepan perapian, mengambil secangkir kopi dan menyeruputnya.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku mengamati telapak tangan kiriku yang diperban. Kemudian, aku menyentuh pipiku yang telah tertutup oleh kapas. Aku menatap api jingga itu, dan kembali memandang tangan kiriku. Bau kuso mane itu masih menempel ditanganku. Bau yang manis seperti vanilla, bau yang menenangkan.

Anezaki Mamori. Aku tahu dia adalah setengah malaikat sejak aku datang kemari. Walaupun begitu, aku tak bisa menyangkal bahwa diriku terpesona padanya. Aku menyukainya, walaupun kurasa dia sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku. Aku tahu, dia sangat cantik. Sangat-sangat cantik. Lebih cantik dari pada semua gadis yang pernah kulihat dimanapun. Lebih cantik dari pada gadis-gadis di neraka. Matanya yang biru cerah bagaikan langit membuatku seolah tenggelam pada pesonanya. Aku tahu ini tak boleh, tapi aku sudah menyukainya, lebih dari apapun.

Aku ingat bagaimana tangannya menyentuh punggungku dengan lembut, mengobatinya dengan hati-hati. Aku ingat sentuhan tangannya saat menyentuh pipiku, tangannya begitu harum dan juga rapuh. Setiap kali melihatnya hanya perasaan ingin melindungi-lah yang muncul di benakku. Setiap kali melihatnya, aku sadar betapa rapuhnya dirinya, betapa aku ingin selalu merengkuhnya…

Saat itulah aku tahu ada hawa tak enak yang datang dari balik punggungku. Aura hitam yang menyakitkan menghantuiku. Segera saja kuputar leherku kearah datangnya aura itu, dan aku mengerjapkan mata tak percaya.

"Kakak?"

"Hn. Konyol sekali. Ngapain kau bengong disitu, hah?" katanya, sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Ya, dia kakakku. Akaba Hayato. Rambutnya merah manyala dengan mata yang juga sama merahnya. Dia tinggi, dengan tubuh yang juga kekar. Dia selalu memakai kacamata berlensa biru, membuat matanya yang semerah darah berubah warna menjadi keunguan. Selalu memasang wajah cool dan jarang berekspresi. Dingin. Itulah kakakku, Akaba Hayato. Aura jahatnya sangat menusuk, lebih dari milikku atau milik ayah. Dia adalah iblis terkuat sepanjang sejarah Neraka.

"Ada apa kau datang kesini, malam-malam begini?" ujarku ketus, masih belum beranjak dari sofa.

"Huh. Dasar tidak sopan. Aku sengaja datang kesini untuk membesukmu, Youichi. Kudengar kau kena peluru perak?" tanyanya, derap kakinya terdengar anggun dan elegan. Dia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau iya?" tanyaku ketus. Masih belum beranjak dari sofa.

"Dingin sekali. Apa kau sudah tidak menghormatiku sebagai kakakmu, Hiruma Youichi?" sindirnya tajam. Tatapan matanya menusukku.

"Terserah." balasku singkat.

"Bau vanilla. Kau makan… _kue_?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkatis yang dibuat-buat. Aku mengerjap.

"Bah, mana mungkin aku akan makan benda menjijikkan begitu? Menyentuh saja aku tidak sudi, apa lagi memakannya." jawabku.

"Aku mencium aroma vanilla yang kuat disini. Aku tak bisa meragukan hidungku, Youichi." elaknya, memandangku skeptis. Aku mencibir.

"Diam kau. Kau sudah tahu aku baik-baik saja, kan? Jadi pulang dan tidur sana, kakakku yang baik."

"Justru kau yang diam. Aku datang kesini karena diutus ayah. Kalau tidak aku takkan sudi mengunjungimu. Kau mau terluka, kek, aku tak peduli." Ah, ya. Oke, terserah kau.

"Ya, lalu apa kata ayah?" tanyaku malas. Kakak masih memandangku dengan tatapan mata skeptis.

"Kau menolong seorang gadis setengah malaikat yang menjadi incaran kita dengan memperlihatkan wujud aslimu, betul?" tanyanya, kesannya bukan bertanya namun menyindir. Aku memutar mataku.

"Hn."

"Kau bodoh!" raung Kak Hayato, yang tak kutanggapi. "Bisa-bisanya kau memperlihatkan wujud aslimu pada keturunan malaikat busuk itu! Kau kira itu tidak akan membahayakanmu? Apakah kau tahu siapa yang menjaga Anezaki Mamori? Dia dijaga Yamato Takeru! Dengan kekuatanmu yang hanya sebatas itu, kau takkan bisa mengalahkan Yamato! Kau bodoh! Lagi pula apa gunanya kau menyelamatkan malaikat busuk itu?" tanyanya dengan penuh kemarahan dan ambisi membunuh.

"Aku hanya sedang marah dan kemarahanku tak terkendali. Cuma itu. Oh, dan jangan sebut-sebut Mamori malaikat busuk." Jawabku santai, membuat Kak Hayato kembali naik tensinya. Dia menggeram marah.

"Jangan mempermainkan aku Youichi! Kau dengar aku kan?" raungnya lagi. Yare-yare… kenapa dia nggak mati aja kena darah tinggi?

"Aku tidak tuli, kak."

"Jadi kau tahu pantanganmu kan?"

"Hn."

"Jangan sampai kau terlalu dekat padanya! Kau ditugaskan untuk membunuhnya! Jangan sampai perasaan bodoh semacam cinta membuatmu berbuat hal-hal yang dianggap sanggup membuatmu keluar dari Neraka." ujarnya masih penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Iya. Sudah berjuta kali kau mengatakan itu padaku." jawabku, masih asal-asalan.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku pergi. Ingat kata-kataku tadi." Haah. Merepotkan. Tutup mulut sialanmu dan pergi sana.

"Hn."

Dan dengan bunyi 'pop' kecil, dia sudah menghilang dari rumahku. Ah, sungguh kakak yang cerewet. Iya, aku tahu aku harus membunuh Anezaki. Aku tahu itu, kak. Aku tidak bodoh. Tapi… yah, untung kau tak bisa membaca perasaan orang, kak. Kalau tidak, kau pasti tahu betapa tersiksanya aku, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa orang yang aku cintai harus kubunuh demi negaraku.

Tapi hanya malam ini saja, bolehkah aku memikirkannya?

-**TEBECE-**

Hiaaa~~~ tambah GJ maaax! =.='a

Yak, saia sudah berusaha apdet kilat! Menurut reader begitu kah? Oiya, buat **Naara Akira-san, **sudah ketauan kan Hiruma tinggal sama siapa? Ya, sama dirinya sendiri! Akaba mana sudi tinggal sama Hiruma? Kan Akaba tinggalnya sama saya… *plakdhuwer* Oke, Akaba nggak mau tinggal sama Hiruma karena Hiruma itu nyebelin, suka mbantah-mbantah perintah Akaba mulu. Hiruma juga males tinggal bareng sama Akaba, nanti adanya malah jadi budaknya Akaba lagi… *plaak* Akaba pribadi juga tak sudi tinggal dengan Hiruma karena Hiruma itu setengah manusia. Di Neraka, para ras setengah-setengah seperti Hiruma dijauhi, walaupun Hiruma itu anak kandung Sang Kaisar bejat yang punya istri manusia…;p *belum dijelasin sebelumnya, ya? Maaf.. m(_ _)m* Lagi pula kalau dia tinggal sama Hiruma nanti gak ketemu sama istrinya yang baek ini dong? *wink-wink GJ –di tackle Akaba-*

Akaba : *tiba-tiba muncul* Aih, gak sudi atuh aku tinggal serumah sama kamu! Mending serumah sama… *genjreng-genjreng gitar* Isabel… *peluk-peluk Isabel+cium-cium Isabel*

Haru : *sigh, melirik Akaba dengan mata skeptis sok suci* Terserah Bang Akaba aja. =.= Oke, dari pada ke-GJ-an fic ini berlanjut, lebih baik readers sekalian riviu! Tinggal klik tombol biru-biru dibawah ini, lho… XDD


	4. Chapter 4

Hia… telat sekali maaax =.='a Maaf sekali readers, saya telat meng-apdet cerita ini karena penyakit hipotensi anemia dirangkap flek dan jantung sedang kambuh, jadi… *halah, apasih* Pokoknya maafkan saya karena ketelatan apdet yang sangat amat ini… (- _-' )

Yak, saatnya balas ripyu~ :

**Azalea Yukiko-san **: Haiya~~ Masalah marga akan terjawab nanti di chapter ini! Yosh, telah apdet! =))

**Faika Araifa-san **: Jah… (-_-' ) Ayo, Faika-san juga cepet apdet! Udah nunggu lama! –maksa, dihajar- Iya, Hiruma setengah-setengah dan Akaba full, jadi Akaba memandang rendah Hiruma –halah-. Bener! Nanti ada Great War, cuma keluarnya nanti-nanti… ;DD Yosh, apdet! =))

**YoshiKitty29-san** : Tak apa, penting ripyu! –plaaak- He'eh, praktis! XD Apdet nih~! :3

**Ririn Cross-san : **Ability-nya Yamato? Nanti aja deh, ini orang *?* keluarnya masih lama banget! –chaesar's charge~!- Apdett! =DD

**Youichi Nanase-san **: Hehe, iya bener. Dapet inspirasi dari sana :DD Yosh, ini telah apdet! ^^b

**Shimacrow Holmes-san **: Salam kenal juga, Holmes-san! *saia manggilnya apa?* Oiya, "Fuuuuuh~~" Lupa! –jedotin kepala ke tembok- Osh, terimakasih masukannya! Ini apdet, lho~ :DD

**RiichanLuvHiru** : Telah terlanjutkan! *?*

**Asako Karasuma-san : **Good? Nghaaa~~ Terharu MAX! Salam kenal juga =)) Wah, saia apdetnya telat nih. *pundung* Yak, ini apdetannya! =DD

**Angel's Apple-san : **Hadoh. Ripyu-mu sangat panjang sekali sayang… ^^' Yak, terimakasih masukannya! Rate-M? Saya belum se-hentai itu honey… *ditampol-dihajar-digilas-deathglare* Yak, ini apdet!

**Yuri Manami-san **: Anda tidak telat ripyu! XD Nghaa~~? Masih ada typo? –nyolokin mata pake pensil mekanik- yak, ini apdet!

**GreenOpalus-san : **POV Hiruma! XDD Hehe, mungkin bisa diselipin tuh. Yak, ini apdet! ^^b

**Micon-san : **Yosh! Apdet! Seperti biasa, telat. (-_- ') –timpukin bareng-bareng-

**Naara Akira-san : **Benar! Nanti ratingnya jadi naik kalo dua saudara itu dijadiin satu. Terlalu banyak bloody scene! –taboked- Oke, ini telah berhasil saia apdet! :DD  
**Fun-Ny L0pe HiruMamo-san : **Salam kenal juga :DD Yak, ini apdet!

**Selingkuhan Akaba plak-san **: Yak, apdet! X3 *namamu lucu banget! –plaaaak-*

**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl-san **: Oke, apdet! XDD

**vhy otome-san **: Apdett! *semangat masa muda : ON* d^_^b

Oke, saya sudah puas membalas ripyu. Yak, diharapkan ripyu-nya… Fuuuuh~~

**Warning : Semakin GJ maaax! Maybe misstypo again? OOC, I think. **

**Ugly Doll ™ Present**

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Diamond of Destruction**

**Fourth Episodes**

_**The Plan**_

**Inagaki-Murata ©**

**Phantomhive ©**

~Hiruma POV~

_Morning, Hiruma's House_

_06.44_

Setelah kunjungan kakak sialan kemarin, aku tidak bisa tidur. Banyak sekali hal yang kupikirkan, atau yang lebih tepat menjadi beban pikiranku. Aku masih sangat mengantuk saat matahari terbit, yang berarti memaksaku kembali beraktifitas. Punggungku masih berdenyut hebat. Tembakan dari pistol sialan kemarin yang membuat punggungku nyeri. Pelurunya terbuat dari perak, itulah bagian yang terburuk. Kalau peluru pistol tersebut berasal dari besi biasa, mungkin aku tidak akan merasakan punggungku sesakit dan seperih ini. Sebuah keberuntungan aku terlahir sebagai setengah manusia, jadi peluru itu tidak bisa langsung membunuhku. Yah, semua iblis peka dengan perak. Mula-mulanya perak adalah milik malaikat. Kami dikutuk selain hanya bisa tinggal di Neraka yang amit-amit, kami juga dikutuk akan meleleh bila menyentuh barang yang mulanya berasal dari Surga. Maka perak sangat tabu untuk kami pegang.

Waktu itu sebenarnya aku sudah tak bernyawa. Aku tahu itu. Peluru-peluru yang begitu banyaknya menghujaniku begitu saja, yang tanpa pertahanan. Aku juga masih heran karena aku masih bisa bernafas sampai detik ini. Dugaanku sementara saat ini adalah Anezaki memiliki kekuatan penyembuh. Atau seperti riset kakak sialan, dia bisa menukar nyawa. Jangan tanya aku mengapa kakak sialan bisa tahu yang seperti itu. Yang kutahu sih dia memang ditugaskan jadi mata-mata oleh ayah sialan. Setiap inci informasi yang dia dapat harus dilaporkan pada ayah, termasuk aku makan apa hari ini. Dia sekarang bukan hanya memonitor Anezaki dan kakaknya serta para makhluk surga sialan itu, tapi juga sudah mulai memonitori aku. Cih, merepotkan. Itulah sebabnya kemarin dia datang, mengomeliku karena aku melindungi Anezaki.

Begitu saja ribut. Toh takkan ada yang terjadi pada Neraka. Hawa disana tetap dingin, jalan disana tetaplah gelap, dan para naga tak hentinya menyemburkan api. Hah. Memangnya hal kecil seperti itu bisa mempengaruhi keteguhan hatiku untuk melaksanakan misi? Aku masih profesional. Aku yakin aku bisa membunuhnya. Yah, kecuali kalau dia sudah bilang pada kakaknya tentang yang kemarin. Aku pasti akan diburu oleh Yamato sialan itu, malaikat paling merepotkan sepanjang sejarah. Aku tak pernah berhadapan langsung dengannya, tapi mata merah sialan pernah. Hasilnya? Jangan tanya. Kalah telak dia. Itulah kenapa kemarin dia begitu berang mengetahui aku berubah wujud didepan Anezaki.

Sekarang aku sudah cukup mendapat tekanan. Kakak sialan yang suka mengomel serta ayah sialan yang sok memang menyebalkan. Ditambah lagi ibu tiri sialan yang sadis dan ibu kandung yang sakit-sakitan tentu saja menambah tekanan batin didalam dadaku. Oh, yeah. Aku belum pernah cerita tentang ibu tiri sialan, ibu kakak sialan. Yah, dia punya wajah yang sama dengan Hayato. Rambutnya merah mayala dan matanya juga merah manyala. Sangat sangat menyebalkan. Matanya yang merah itu sama persis dengan mata kakak sialan yang selalu menatapku jijik. Okelah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan semacam itu. Tapi yang paling tidak kusuka darinya adalah selalu memaksaku mengganti margaku. Katanya hanya menodai sejarah keluarga Hiruma. Enak saja. Kau saja sana yang ganti marga. Hanya karena ibuku manusia sialan dari Prancis, bukan berarti aku berkewajiban mengganti margaku? Ayah sialan tidak sewot memang, tapi ibu sialan itu cerewet sekali. Yah, karena aku keras kepala dan licik, akhirnya dia yang berganti marga. Akaba. Namanya saat masih gadis. Dan hal itu juga diikuti oleh Hayato, anaknya yang berdarah murni.

Aku masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku akan membunuhnya. Yak, Anezaki Mamori sebenarnya bukan tidak mungkin dibunuh, tapi masalahnya adalah aku sangat menyukainya. Aku bahkan tidak tega melihatnya dipegang oleh laki-laki macam kemarin. Tapi ini adalah konsekuensiku. Aku sudah berani mengambil perintah ini dari Yang Mulia Kaisar sialan, jadi aku juga harus melaksanakan perintah ini. Aku tak boleh mundur. Mungkin aku bisa membunuhnya saat dia sedang berjalan sendirian setelah klub berakhir. Atau mungkin aku bisa membunuhnya saat dia sedang membuatkan kopi untukku…

_Trrlllt… Trrlllttt…_

Saat itulah hand phone-ku berdering, mengisyaratkan adanya panggilan masuk. Aku meraih benda kecil berwarna hitam itu, dan melihat _caller id_-nya. Tersentak sedikit, aku segera menekan tombol hijau untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi?" ujarku malas. Suaraku terdengar serak dan berat. Pagi-pagi begini apa maunya?

"_Eh… eum… itu… ano… lukamu sudah baikan?_" tanyanya sedikit terbata. Apa sih. Sudah jelas kalau aku baik-baik saja kemarin, masih saja bertanya. Dasar. Aku mendengus tanda mengiyakan, namun sepertinya yang diseberang malah panik.

"_Eh, aduh… kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa lukamu terbuka lagi? Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa, kan?_" hah. Dasar manager bodoh. Tidak mengerti bahasa isyarat lagi rupanya…

"Aku tidak apa-apa kuso mane." Ujarku singkat, dan dari ujung sana terdengar hembusan nafas lega.

"_Syukurlah. Kukira kau malah tambah sakit._" Katanya dengan suara yang terdengar sangat senang sekaligus lega. Aku mendengus lagi.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Ujarku, mengulang kata-kataku beberapa detik silam.

"_Kalau begitu sudah, ya. Jangan lupa sarapan. Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Kalau begitu kututup dulu, ya. Ohayo._" jawabnya mengakhiri panggilan. Aku mengulum senyum dan tertawa didalam hati. Perhatian. Hal yang jarang kudapatkan saat masih di Neraka yang tentram dan damai. Tak ada satupun yang memperhatikan aku, menanyakan kabarku. Kakak sialan mana sudi melakukannya? Ibu sialan juga sama saja. Ayah sialan juga. Saat datang kemari, aku mempelajari banyak hal. Manusia itu punya perasaan positif yang tidak dimiliki oleh para iblis sepertiku. Mereka memiliki apa itu yang disebut cinta, sayang, dan perhatian. Sedangkan kami para iblis, semua perasaan itu telah dihapus dari kami. Sebagai gantinya kami hanya memiliki emosi, kesedihan, dan kemarahan. Karena aku setengah-setengah, aku sanggup merasakan sebagian besar perasaan yang dirasakan manusia, termasuk rasa kesepian dan kurang perhatian.

Jujur, aku mengakui kalau aku terus hidup dengan kesepian. Tak ada yang peduli sama sekali padaku. Tapi, aku sudah mulai mengerti apa itu perhatian sejak bertemu dengannya, Anezaki. Perempuan yang mengajariku segalanya. Bagaimana rasanya mencintai, bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan. Mungkin konyol, tapi karena itulah aku menyukainya lebih dari apapun.

Dan sekarang aku kembali tersentak menyadari satu hal yang selama ini juga kupertanyakan. Apakah aku benar-benar bisa membunuhnya?

~~ Phantomhive ©~~

_Clubhouse Deimon Devil Bats_

_45 minutes rest_

"Ini kubawakan nasi. Ada telur gulung juga. Oh, dan aku juga bawa semangka. Kau mau yang mana?" manager sialan mengeluarkan dua kotak bento, yang satu berwarna pink dengan motif bunga-bunga. Satunya berwarna biru dengan motif awan. Aku mengangkat alisku. Mau apa dia?

"Apa yang kau bawa itu, kuso mane? Kau mau makan semua bekalmu itu? Sungguh menggelikan." Kataku sambil memandang kearah dua kotak bento tersebut. Anezaki berkacak pinggang dan menaruh satu buah bento padaku, yang berwarna biru.

"Itu bekal untukmu. Aku sudah sengaja membuatkannya untukmu, tahu. Dimakan, ya." katanya sambil membukakan tutup bento-nya. Dan disana terlihat nasi dengan furikake tuna dan wijen, potongan nori yang telah disobek kecil-kecil, serta buah ume kecil di tengahnya. Untuk lauknya ada telur gulung, cah sawi, dan tofu goreng. Ada juga potongan buah semangka dan melon serta beberapa buah ceri. Wah.

"Aku harus memakan masakan buatanmu?" tanyaku, mengangkat alisku sambil bertanya. Aku sedikit meragukan masakannya.

"Harus. Aku bangun jam lima pagi cuma untuk buat bekal itu. Kau tidak akan keracunan karena makan masakanku. Ayolah." Dia membujuk, sekarang sudah menyodorkan sumpit padaku. Aku mendengus pasrah, mengambil satu buah telur gulung yang berwarna kekuningan. Aku memakannya. Yah rasanya tidak buruk-buruk amat. Lumayanlah. Manis dan asinnya sudah pas.

"Bagaimana? Enak, kan?" desaknya, menatapku dengan matanya yang biru besar.

"Tidak." Ujarku berusaha menggoda. Anezaki langsung menatapku heran, kemudian mengambil telur gulung milikku. "Hei! Itu punyaku!" mendengarku menegurnya, Anezaki tersenyum licik.

"Bohong. Enak, kan?" ah. Sial.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau latihan sekarang." Ujarku, mengelak dari mata birunya yang secerah langit. Dia menggelembungkan pipinya dan membuang mukanya. Marah.

"Y-ya sudah. Besok takkan kubuatkan lagi bento untukmu."

"Terserah." Jawabku sambil mengulurkan lidah.

~~Phantomhive ©~~

_After school_

_17.08_

"Hiruma-kun, kau tidak pulang?" Anezaki menanyaiku yang sedang membaca kiriman black mail dari para budakku. Aku meliriknya, dia sudah bersiap-siap pulang. Memang sih semua tugasnya sudah selesai. Dokumennya sudah terurus, strategi baru telah selesai dan ruang klub juga sudah kinclong.

"Kau pulang saja dulu. Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan." Jawabku. Anezaki mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya sudah deh kalau begitu. Oiya, jangan terlalu banyak berpolah, ya. Nanti bisa-bisa lukamu terbuka lagi." Ujarnya, memandangku yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada laptop dengan penuh khawatir. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Anezaki kemudian tersenyum, menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya. Ja."

"Hn."

Aku memandangi sosoknya yang terlihat begitu rapuh dimataku menjauh. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan menyusuri lapangan. Rambutnya yang coklat terlihat serasi dengan langit sore yang jingga kemerahan. Aku agak berat melepasnya pergi. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya selepas dia pergi nanti. Mungkin saja para preman jelek itu mengerubunginya lagi. Kalau sampai begitu, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri. Jangan sampai laki-laki hidung belang macam ossan kemarin menyentuh kulit Anezaki lagi. Melihatnya, ah tidak, membayangkan Anezaki disentuh oleh tangan kotor laki-laki seperti kemarin saja rasanya kemarahan bergolak dahsyat didalam perutku.

Kemudian berbagai pikiran negatif berkelebat didalam kepalaku. Aku tersentak. Aku tak mau Anezaki sampai mengalami kejadian seperti kemarin. Aku segera membereskan barang-barangku dan berlari secepat mungkin, menyusulnya yang sudah jauh sampai didepan gerbang. Aku tak ingin ada apa-apa lagi. Saat aku akan berjalan membarenginya, kurasakan ada sinar berwarna kuning yang berkilau, membuat mataku mengerjap. Saat aku cukup kuat untuk menerima sinar tersebut, Anezaki sudah hampir diujung mobil tersebut. Sudah hampir menabrak. Aku segera berlari menghampirinya, membuang semua barangku yang memberatkanku, menyusulnya, merengkuhnya agar dia selamat. Tidak, aku tak mau melihatnya terluka seperti kemarin. Dan untungnya aku tepat waktu. Mamori sudah aman didalam pelukanku. Saat rem mobil berdecit, aku merasakan punggungku terhantam oleh bemper mobil itu, dan kurasakan lukaku kembali membuka. Darah sialan kembali merembes, membasahi seragamku.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun?" Anezaki menatap mataku dengan pandangan waktu itu. Matanya akan mengeluarkan air lagi. Aku mendekapnya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya sekuat tenaga. Bau vanilla yang manis menguar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Punggungku memang perih, sekujur tubuhku memang perih. Tapi hatiku sangat lega. Aku sangat senang mendapati Anezaki masih bernafas, masih bisa menangis untukku. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri sambil masih mendekapnya erat.

"Kau manager ceroboh sialan. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya aku menyelamatkanmu. Ingat itu." Candaku, bermaksud mengurangi ketegangan suasana saat ini. Anezaki mendengus tertawa. Dia balas mendekapku, kemudian dia kembali sesenggukan karena pastilah dia merasakan darah yang mengalir dipunggungku.

"Hiruma-kun… punggungmu… punggungmu…" ujarnya terbata. Aku mendengus.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya luka kecil. Untung saja aku datang menyusulmu kemari. Kalau tidak kau mungkin sudah diterbangkan oleh mobil sialan itu." Ujarku, melepaskan pelukanku dan berdiri walaupun sepertinya seluruh otot ditubuhku sudah putus. Aku mengulurkan tangan padanya, dan dia menyambutnya. Tangannya begitu kecil dan rapuh. Sebuah keberuntungan besar karena aku datang menyusulnya.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita selesaikan urusan kita dengan pengemudi sialan. Ayo."

"Iya."

~~ © Phantomhive~~

_Hiruma's House_

_19.45_

Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ruang tengah. Hari ini sama dinginnya dengan kemarin atau hari-hari sebelumnya. Seluruh organ tubuhku sakit semua. Sial. Yah, tapi itu sebanding dengan nyawa Anezaki. Biarlah, paling sakit otot hanya sebentar. Tapi kalau sampai dia mati dengan cara begitu? Luka hatiku mungkin takkan pernah sembuh.

Aku memandangi kayu-kayu layu yang tergeletak malas didalam tungku perapian. Memandang warna coklat mengingatkanku pada Anezaki, mengingatkanku pada warna rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat hazelnut. Aku lagi-lagi melindunginya. Lagi-lagi tak bisa melepaskannya dari tanganku. Tindakan laknat lagi-lagi kulakukan. Baiklah, terserah apa kata kakak sialan itu nanti. Aku akan mengacuhkan apapun yang dia katakan padaku. Aku bukan tipe orang yang sok cool seperti dia. Aku akan melindungi semuanya, yang bagiku sangat berharga. Dan Anezaki adalah salah satunya.

Mataku tertuju pada tangan yang tadi kugunakan untuk merengkuhnya. Aku meremas tanganku, mengepalkannya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Tangan ini adalah tangan yang kugunakan untuk melemparkan bola amefuto. Tangan ini jugalah yang kugunakan untuk merengkuhnya, melindunginya. Tangan ini jugalah yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya selamanya…

Aku mengacak rambutku jengkel, kembali bergumul dengan pikiran-pikiranku yang hampir-hampir membuatku gila. Aku sangat ingin melindunginya, tapi disatu sisi aku ingin semua ini segera berakhir. Aku ingin semua mimpi buruk ini segera berakhir, aku ingin segera terbangun dari segalanya yang bagaikan mimpi ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Youichi? Melamun lagi?" sebuah suara serak menjengkelkan terdengar dari balik sofa santaiku. Kemudian kurasakan aura jahat yang menyakitkan menusuk-nusuk kulitku. Ah, pastilah kakak sialan. Saat aku menoleh kearah dimana aura jahat tersebut berasal, tebakanku benar. Ternyata memang Hayato. Dia berdiri dengan angkuh seperti biasa. Setelan tuxedo beserta jaket bulu macan putih tertempel menggelikan ditubuhnya, menimbulkan keinginan ganjil untuk tertawa.

"Puh. Apa yang kau pakai itu, kakak sialan? Bulu kucing?" aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Mantelnya yang berbulu itu sungguh membuat perutku sakit.

"Diam." desisnya marah namun masih dalam konteks tenang.

"Kau kesini untuk memperingatkanku tentang perasaan bla-bla-bla itu lagi? Aku sudah bosan dengan ocehan sialanmu." ujarku malas. Hayato mendengus.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, mengapa kau masih melakukannya? Sudah kubilang jangan berinteraksi sampai begitu dekatnya dengan Anezaki. Kau pernah kuberi tahu kalau dia bisa menjernihkan perasaan manusia, kan?"

"Iya. Sudah."

"Baguslah. Berarti ingatanmu tidak rusak, Youichi. Tapi aku benar-benar meragukanmu sekarang. Ah, kau setengah manusia, sih. Makanya kau gampang terpengaruh oleh kekuatan '_menjernihkan hati manusia'_ itu." katanya ketus dengan maksud menyindir. Aku mengerling sosoknya yang tinggi besar dengan tatapan jijik.

"Iya. Kalau orang macam kau, mata merah sialan, pasti tidak akan terpengaruh oleh kekuatan Anezaki." cibirku, menghasilkan sebuah tatapan maut dari sudut matanya.

"Tutup mulutmu, setengah manusia kotor." desisnya, tensinya sudah naik beberapa angka mungkin.

"Oke. Sekarang kau pulang dan tidur sana. Apa kau tak capek bolak-balik Tokyo-Neraka? Aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah tahu, kakak sialan. Aku sudah punya rencana." ujarku asal-asalan. Hayato mendengus mendengar perkataanku.

"Hah. Semoga saja itu benar. Ingat, kau hanya punya waktu sampai besok. Itu perjanjianmu dengan ayah, kan?" katanya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Aku mengiyakan dengan dengusan kecil.

"Aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah punya rencana. Jangan buat aku mengulangi perkataanku."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ingat, besok adalah _deadline_-nya."

Fuh. Kakak yang cerewet. Aku sudah tahu besok adalah puncaknya. Aku sudah berjanji pada ayah, jangka waktu enam bulan sangat cukup. Dan besok adalah hari terakhir dari enam bulan perjanjianku dengan ayah. Aku sudah punya rencana. Sekali lagi kutekankan, aku sudah punya rencana, dan rencanaku ini mustahil gagal. Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk besok. Besok, setelah Anezaki berhasil terbunuh, Neraka akan terbebas dari kutukan dan kami sudah menyiapkan bala tentara untuk menyerang pihak Surga. Dan peranku adalah yang terpenting dalam rencana ini. Karena hanya akulah satu-satunya iblis yang bisa mendekati malaikat sampai sedekat sekarang.

Tapi aku kembali menatap tangan kananku. Lagi-lagi sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul. Sekali lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, apakah aku benar-benar tega membunuh Anezaki?

~**TEBECE~**

Hiaaa~~ saya rasa kualitas menulis *?* saya menurun gara-gara anemia sialan…

Very pendek! Very-very pendek! –timpukin kepala pake batu- Rekor maaax… hanya delapan halaman Word! (-_-' )

Melanggar deadline! Melanggar deadline! Melanggar deadline! –sumpelin pake bulu kambing-

Silakan flame saia habis-habisan! Flame dan bash bisa membangkitkan semangat saya! Muo ho ho ho ho ho ho… *devilish laugh**dibakar Hiruma pake Flame Thrower*

Yak, diharapkan review-nya! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Hiaa… Phantomhive here. Yak, kembali apdet telat. (-_-' ) –timpukin bareng-bareng-. Oke, ini balasan riviu-nya~ :

**Youichi Nanase-san **: Olrait, apdetto! Ngha~ di Fav? *nemplok* Makasiih!

**Naara Akira-san **: Ha ha. Akaba bawel! *dipukul gitar* Yosh! Apudetto! ^^

**ShiroNeko-san** : Yap! Apdet! Ceritanya masih suangat panjang kok~ ^^

**Kinichairuudo Akari-chan** : Uoh. Ternyata **Selingkuhan Akaba-san **itu mbak Akari toh? –tinjued- Sori mbak. Lupa kalau mbak Akari sering males login. XD –bunuhed- Yosh! Apudetto! XDD

**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl-san** : Hie~ apudetto maax! :D

**YouichiHikari-san** : Yay! Apudetto-desu! Akaba juahat! Juahat! *gigited*

**Azalea Yukiko-san **: Apa yang harus di flem? Saia! Bakar saja saia yang sebuah tempe ini! *goroked* Iya, Hiru-pyon sayang *?* punya ibu tiri! Penindasan ibu tiri dari ras berbeda~ VIVA~*water canon!* Yosh, apudetto desu!

**chara-chii12-san **: Mamahnya Hiru-pyon? Baru lukisannya saja yah. Orangnya masih lama keluarnya. Yamato juga masih lama keluarnya! *digetok karena cerewet* Mas-mas Hakushu? Lagi pada di museum tuh, mempelajari sejarah bagaimana terbentuknya batu… *plak* Fave? *nemplok* Arigato~ *nangis GJ* Yosh, apudetto!

**Shield Via Youichi-san **: Tak apa! Yang penting ripyu mbak! Yosh, apudetto!

**Micon-san **: *serangan jantung* Saya kira flame beneran… ternyata… kau membodohiku! Hueee~ *goroked* Nggak… masih puanjang kok ceritanya… ini mah baru pertengahannya! =3 Yoshi, apudetto! ^^

**Fitria-AlyssCrimsonCamellia **: Uoh! Terimakasih mbak! Yosh, apudetto! XDD

**Rinha sii newbie-san **: Oke, sudah apdet nih! =D

**Yuri Manami-san : **Colok orang? Mending nyolok… kamu ajah! *plak* Iya, punggungnya Hiruma adalah bekas penganiyayaan… *plakplak* Yosha! Apudetto maaaax~!

**RisaLoveHiru-san **: Nggak apa mbak. Penting ripyu! Punggugnya Hiruma… adalah korban kekerasan dalam rumah tangga… sembuh atau tidaknya tergantung Hiruma yang mengatasi…*plakplakplakplak* Hmm… Hiruma pasti bakal bunuh… bunuh tempe seperti saya! *plakdhuerdzing* Yak, apudetto max! =))

**Funy l0pe HiruMamo-san **: Iya, Hiruma kasian! Namanya juga korban penganiayaan dan KDRT :p *plakplak* Yosha! Apdet!

**Faika Araifa-san **: Wot? Menyimpang dan membuat fic KHR? Hibari centric? K-kyaa~! Hibari kereeen ya mbak! Kereeeen banget! Matanya itu lho… huaaa… apalagi pas udah gede. Astaga… maunya nahan nosblit tapi akhirnya malah nosblit lima ember! Gara-gara Hibari saya bahkan rela meninggalkan suami saya, Dino Cavallone lho! Ah, kalau 'kugigit sampai mati' mah trademark-nya dia tuh! Nggak apa-apa ah. Di mata saya Hibari Kyoya tetap cool dan keren! *tabok karena OOT* Yak! Updated! ^^

**Sapphire D Hapsire-san **: Oke, mbak! Kagak apa-apa penting review mbak! Huehue… makasih mbak Safi! Udah apdet ini mbak!

**Angel's Apple-sama : **Balasan panjang? Oke, akan saya balas panjang lebar! Tapi di SMS saja yah. Males ngetik nih… =..=U Mamo? Masih lama mbak *?* keluarnya! Yosha! Apdet mbak!

**vhy otome-san **: Yaks! Apdet ini~! ^^

Yak, untuk episot ini juga diharapkan riviu-nya!

**Warning : OOC-ness. GJ maaax~! ==**

**Ugly Doll ™ Present**

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**T-rated**

**Fantasy/Romance**

**Diamond of Destruction**

**Fifth Episodes**

_**Hand and Lust**_

**Murata-Inagaki ©**

**Phantomhive ©**

**-Normal POV-**

_06.00_

Pemuda itu membuka matanya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya sejenak setelah dia menyadari kantuknya telah terserap habis. Mata hijaunya memandang kearah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Tirai berwarna abu-abu melambai-lambai santai, sedikit menutupi jendela kamar milik Hiruma Youichi. Masih terlalu pagi, memang. Bahkan cahaya keemasan sang mentari masih enggan menampakkan diri. Warna biru kehitaman masih terpeta sepanjang horizon bercampur dengan warna jingga kemerahan yang masih berupa guratan tipis. Hiruma bangkit. Kantuk masih menyelimutinya, namun dia sudah tak berminat merebahkan dirinya pada kasur gemuk itu. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan menuju pintu besar yang terbuat dari pohon mahoni dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka. Sebuah koridor panjang terlihat dari balik pintu pohon mahoni. Hiruma berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor tersebut, berusaha mencari tempat favoritnya.

Koridor rumahnya gelap. Wallpaper bermotif glamor bersulamkan benang berwarna silver dan biru cerah tidak sanggup membuat rumah Hiruma tampak berwarna. Kandela tergantung sepanjang koridor dengan jarak sekitar dua meter. Pada setiap kandela terdapat lilin-lilin besar yang berhias ukiran. Di setiap ujung lilin, terlihat sebuah cahaya berwarna jingga redup yang menyinari koridor tersebut. Dinding rumahnya yang tertutupi oleh wallpaper mewah ternyata masih ditutupi oleh beberapa lukisan berpigura raksasa. Salah satunya adalah lukisan keluarga Hiruma, yang terpajang dengan hiasan pigura yang paling besar dan paling mewah. Didalam lukisan tersebut terlihat seorang laki-laki tinggi, berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam pula. Bibirnya melengkung keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman hambar. Disebelah kanan si laki-laki, duduk sesosok wanita berambut merah panjang sepunggung. Wajahnya sangat cantik. Senyuman lebar terpatri diwajah cantiknya yang entah mengapa terkesan antagonis. Wanita itu memangku seorang anak kecil berumur kira-kira sepuluh tahun yang memiliki rambut merah yang sama dengan si wanita. Anak laki-laki kecil itu tersenyum, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Sebuah kacamata berlensa biru bertengger dihidungnya yang mancung. Lalu disebelah kiri laki-laki tadi, duduk satu lagi wanita. Rambutnya coklat muda ikal di ikat menyamping. Matanya yang hijau cerah memandang dengan hampa. Bibirnya yang merah menampakkan senyuman tulus yang tidak dibuat-buat. Wajahnya sangat cantik dan anggun. Ditangannya, terlihat seorang bayi mungil berambut hitam. Bayi tersebut tertidur nyenyak dalam pelukan wanita tadi, yang dapat disimpulkan adalah ibunya.

Ya. Keluarga Hiruma terlihat begitu damai dan tenang dalam lukisan ini. Hiruma Yuuya bersama kedua istrinya, Akaba Miyoshi beserta Hiruma Elise dan kedua anak mereka, Akaba Hayato dan Hiruma Youichi. Namun kenyataan berkata lain. Realita tidaklah seindah lukisan. Yuuya seorang kaisar kejam yang ingin merebut kekuasaan dari kerajaan lain. Itu sudah cukup membuat keluarga bangsawan ini tidak menemukan 'kedamaian' seperti keluarga-keluarga lain. Belum lagi perseteruan internal antara Hayato dan Youichi. Sungguh keluarga yang jauh dari kata 'bahagia'.

Bayi kecil dalam lukisan tersebut kini bukanlah lagi seorang bayi. Hiruma Youichi sudah berubah menjadi pemuda arogan yang suka mengancam dan keji. Namun dibalik sosok kejinya, dia hanyalah seorang remaja yang mengalami tekanan batin yang berat. Sebagai putra mahkota, dia dibebani tugas untuk membunuh putri mahkota kerajaan Surga, musuh bebuyutan mereka. Tugas yang mudah sebenarnya, jika kau punya hati sekeras baja. Tetapi pemuda pirang ini tidak memiliki hati baja seperti kakaknya. Hatinya yang dulu begitu beku telah meleleh sedikit demi sedikit berkat seorang gadis.

Anezaki Mamori. Fotonya bisa ditemukan didalam kamar Hiruma. Gadis berambut auburn dan bermata biru itulah yang membuat hidup Hiruma menjadi begitu berarti, namun sekaligus membuat segalanya menjadi gelap gulita. Gadis itulah, yang menghangatkan hatinya tetapi juga menghancurkan hatinya. Anezaki Mamori-lah putri mahkota tersebut. Putri mahkota yang diharuskan untuk dibunuh. Putri mahkota yang bisa menyelamatkan segenap rakyat Neraka dari penderitaan, namun juga membawa petaka bagi dunia. Karena dengan terbunuhnya gadis itu, keseimbangan dunia akan rusak. Surga yang hanya diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang suci akan terkotori oleh para iblis yang merupakan pendosa sejati. Bumi yang berada dibawah kontrol Surga-pun akan terkena imbasnya bila Anezaki Mamori berhasil dibunuh. Ya, hanya demi keinginan egois para iblis untuk menduduki kembali Surga, seluruh dunia menjadi korbannya.

Beban Hiruma bertambah satu lagi. Dia harus membunuh Anezaki Mamori, gadis yang dicintainya sekaligus harapan hajat hidup orang banyak. Bila dia membunuhnya, bukan hanya dia yang terluka, kan?

~~Phantomhive ©~~

Hiruma terduduk lesu di sofa besar yang terletak didepan perapian. Mata hijaunya yang seindah hutan menerawang ke kejauhan. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi sepertinya beban berat-nya lah yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kontraknya dengan Sang Ayah. Dia telah berjanji jauh-jauh hari bahwa dia bisa membunuh Anezaki dalam jangka waktu enam bulan. Namun apa yang terjadi tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan. Jangka waktu enam bulan kebersamaan dengan Anezaki telah merubahnya. Pemuda arogan yang dulu sudah menipis bayangannya, yang nampak sekarang sesosok pemuda yang terobati luka hatinya, yang lebih sering tertawa mengejek daripada diam seribu bahasa.

Mata hijau Hiruma kini tak lagi menerawang ke kejauhan. Dia sekarang mengamati telapak tangannya, yang lebar dan juga besar. Seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan, dia mengepalkan dan membuka telapak tangannya. Matanya memandang sayu kearah telapak tangan yang tak hentinya membuka-tutup itu. Pikirannya kalut. Bukan hanya tangannya yang melakukan gerak 'membuka-tutup'. Kelopak matanya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tiap beberapa detik sekali dia menutup kelopak matanya, terlihat sedang berpikir. Kesedihan dan keraguan yang mendalam terpatri pada wajahnya. Saat dia membuka matanya, dia menatap tajam ke kehampaan, tak jelas apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Sesekali dia menghela nafas tak lega.

Kemudian dia beranjak dari sofa santainya. Kakinya menyeretnya menuju sebuah jendela yang sangat besar. Tirainya tersingkap, menampakkan pemandangan pagi kota Deimon. Langit berwarna _navy blue _telah tergantikan dengan jingga keemasan yang berkilau indah. Kabut tipis masih menyelimuti sebagian kota Deimon. Embun-embun berjatuhan, menimbulkan gurat vertikal pada jendela besar Hiruma. Dia menghela nafas lagi, membuat kepulan asap putih terlihat jelas. Tatapan matanya menatap seluruh kota Deimon dengan sendu. Dia membuka jendela besar tersebut dengan menggesernya dan seketika itu juga udara dingin merayap masuk kedalam tubuhnya yang kurus. Hiruma merapatkan mantel tidurnya dan melangkah kearah balkon. Dia menghirup udara pagi itu sepuasnya, hingga dia merasakan paru-parunya terisi penuh. Setelah menghirup udara segar kota Deimon, dia mengaduk-aduk saku mantel tidurnya dan menemukan sebuah benda kecil berwarna hitam. Hand phone BlackBerry-nya. Pada layar BlackBerry tersebut terlihat foto seorang gadis berambut auburn sedang tertawa, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang berderet rapi. Mata birunya yang indah menatap kamera. Tangannya yang putih panjang membentuk huruf 'V'. Ya, gadis itulah Anezaki Mamori. Gadis yang membuat Hiruma tertawa, tapi juga merupakan gadis yang mampu membuatnya menangis.

"Haah… haruskah aku melakukannya?" ujarnya lirih kepada BlackBerry-nya. Atau lebih tepatnya pada foto Mamori yang sedang berpose. Bibir Hiruma melengkung membentuk huruf 'U' samar dan sorot matanya melembut saat menatap foto gadis blasteran itu. Kemudian dia menekan tombol berwarna merah pada BlackBerry-nya, me-nonaktif-kan HP-nya. Setelah HP-nya sudah berhasil ter-nonaktif-kan, dia menyimpan benda kecil itu kedalam saku mantel tidurnya dan kembali menatap kota Deimon dengan pandangan sendu.

'Aku harus melakukannya.' batinnya lirih.

~~Phantomhive ©~~

_08.03_

Cahaya mentari sudah merayap turun pada kamar luas Hiruma, yang segalanya berornamen hitam putih. Pemuda tersebut kini kembali berada dikasur besar itu, terbaring dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang terhiasi oleh kandela yang bohlamnya sudah retak disana-sini. Tangannya terentang, pasrah. Wajahnya datar dan kaku tanpa ekspresi. Dia masih tetap memakai piyama kotak-kotak hitamnya beserta mantel tidur birunya, belum bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Atau lebih tepatnya dia enggan pergi ke sekolah. Seragam sekolahnya yang sudah disetrika rapi tergantung didepan lemari pakaiannya yang sangat besar. Tas selempangnya tergeletak dalam keadaan tercecer isinya. Senjatanya juga sama terbengkalainya dengan si-tas.

Ini sudah pukul delapan lewat tiga menit. Beberapa menit lagi bel sekolah akan berdering, dan dia masih disini, mengabaikan latihan Amefuto-nya dan memilih berguling-guling diatas kasur empuknya. Matanya masih tetap menerawang sendu. Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali pada dirinya. Tubuhnya tetap pada posisi semula, terlentang membentuk huruf kanji 'dai'. Tetapi kemudian dia merasakan getaran kecil pada pinggangnya dan telapak tangannya yang bebas mencari asal getaran tersebut. Dan dia menemukannya. Berasal dari HP i-Phone-nya, yang disimpan bersama HP BlackBerry-nya didalam saku mantelnya.

"_One message received_"

HP-nya berpendar menampakkan kalimat tersebut beserta foto si pengirim pesan. Wajah manis gadis berambut auburn memenuhi layar HP-nya. Melihat layar HP-nya yang memperlihatkan wajah si gadis auburn, bibir Hiruma melengkung menghasilkan senyuman.

From : Fucking Manager

_Hiruma-kun kau dimana? Kau tidak datang latihan. Apa kau sakit? Jawab aku sekarang juga!_

_P.S : Nomor HP-mu yang benar mana sih? Aku punya sepuluh nomor HP-mu dan hanya yang ini yang bisa dihubungi._

Hiruma mendengus.

To : Fucking Manager

_Ke ke ke, Aku hanya sedang punya urusan dengan badan sialan. Aku hanya butuh tidur. _

_P.S : Nomorku semua benar. Hanya saja kau harus pintar menebak yang mana yang aktif… _

Jawabnya singkat. Setelah notifikiasi bahwa balasan SMS-nya terkirim, Hiruma melemparkan i-Phone tersebut yang mendarat dengan mulus disebelahnya. Belum ada tiga puluh detik, HP-nya berdering kembali. Lagi-lagi satu SMS diterima.

From : Fucking Manager

_Kau sakit, kan? Sepulang sekolah aku kesana, ya? Sekalian membawakanmu tugas dari sekolah (kalau ada sih). Minum obat, makan yang banyak. Jangan memforsir kerja. Minum air putih yang banyak._

_P.S : Beneran deh. Jangan __**memforsir **__kerja! Strategi-nya bisa dibagi bersamaku. Jangan semuanya kau pikir sendiri._

"Manager bodoh sialan." desisinya, tapi bibirnya masih melengkung keatas.

To : Fucking Manager

_Cerewet. Aku mau tidur dulu. Jangan ganggu aku dengan SMS-SMS sialanmu itu._

_P.S : siapa juga yang memforsir kerja? _

Sekali lagi dia melempar i-Phone-nya, yang kini sukses mendarat di meja belajarnya. Hiruma kembali memandang kearah langit-langit. Mata hijaunya kembali menerawang kekehampaan. Kemudian dia menutup matanya, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

'Rencana terlaksana. Ikan sudah tersangkut oleh kail.'

~~Phantomhive ©~~

_After afternoon practice_

"Teman-teman, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalau cuma sebatas mengambil lemon madu bisa sendiri, kan?" kata Mamori setelah semua anggota selesai berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak sepuluh kali. Yah, hari ini Hiruma tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, jadi jumlah lari keliling lapangan berukurang drastis. Bahkan tak ada suara tembakan shotgun terdengar sepanjang tiga puluh menit terakhir ini, yang terdengar adalah sorak sorai para cheers yang menyemangati para anggota Devil Bats yang sedang berlatih.

"Memangnya Mamori-nee ada urusan apa?" tanya Sena yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang masih berlari liar. Mamori tersenyum pada 'adik'-nya itu dan kemudian menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Ah, kau ini mau tahu saja, Sena." Ujar Mamori santai, kemudian mengambil tas selempangnya dan kembali tersenyum pada semua anggota klub.

"Nah, aku duluan ya teman-teman. _Otsukaresama…_" ujarnya sembari melangkah menuju pintu geser clubhouse. Semua anggota menatapnya heran. Biasanya Anezaki akan pulang paling akhir untuk membersihkan ruangan klub, tapi sepertinya hari ini dia sangat terburu-buru.

"Ya~ Memangnya ada apa sih dengan Mamo-nee? Apa dia akan mengunjungi You-nii?" celetuk Suzuna, memecah keheningan diantara mereka semua. Para anggota Devil Bats tertegun.

"Y-yaah… mungkin ada benarnya juga sih… Habis kak Mamori kan orangnya sangat keibuan. Jadi mungkin dia pergi mengunjungi kak Hiruma…" ujar Sena, menyetujui pernyataan Suzuna. Semua manggut-manggut mendengar sanggahan dari Sena.

"Ah, kalau menerutku sih, Mamo-nee mau ke rumah You-nii karena ada motif lain selain itu, Sena!" kata Suzuna bersemangat yang berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan klub itu terkejut.

"Huh?"

"Huuh?"

"Huuuh?" Tiga bersaudara Huh-huh ikutan nimbrung. Tentu saja mereka ikut terkejut atas perkataan Suzuna tadi. Suzuna hanya senyum-senyum melihat mereka semua membulatkan mata mereka.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan motif lain itu, Suzuna? Apakah… mereka… jangan-jangan…" ujar Sena terbata sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Pikirnya mulai melalang buana kedunia fantasinya yang terlarang. Sena jadi merinding sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Suzuna mengerjap.

"Ah, kau itu Sena! Bukan 'motif' yang 'itu', kau memang omes Sena! Tidak kusangka…" ujar Suzuna mengamati seluruh inci tubuh Sena dengan pandangan mata skeptis. Kemudian Sena merasakan pipinya memanas karena pandangan Suzuna, malu.

"Ehm… kalau bukan 'itu' yang kau maksud, lalu motif lain apa?" tanya Sena hati-hati. Mendengar perkataan Sena, hidung Suzuna kembang kempis karena bersemangat.

"Ya~ Sena bego, ih! Tentu saja karena Mamo-nee menyukai You-nii! Coba aja di logika, kalau misalnya kamu yang tidak masuk sih pasti Mamo-nee datangnya bareng-bareng sama anggota lain. Tapi kalau You-nii itu istimewa, jadi dia datang sendiri sampai mengorbankan kita!" Suzuna masih mengembang-kempiskan hidungnya. Mulut Sena terbuka lebar mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Suzuna. Yang lain juga sama saja dengan Sena.

"Tidak mungkin, MAAAX~~! Mamori hanya milikku seorang!" ujar Monta berapi-api sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. (?)

"Tidak ada yang tak mungkin, Monta." sangkal Suzuna santai. Dan sedetik kemudian, Monta sudah berubah menjadi Montakong. (?)

~~Phantomhive ©~~

Apa yang dibicarakan oleh para anggota Deimon Devil Bats ada benarnya. Malah seratus persen akurat. Mamori buru-buru hari ini karena dia sudah tidak sabar ingin membesuk Hiruma, yang menurut imajinasinya sedang terkapar tak berdaya dengan balutan perban pada punggungnya dan demam yang sangat tinggi. Yah, mungkin bagian Mamori menyukai Hiruma belum bisa dikatakan benar sih. Gadis berambut auburn ini hanya menganggap pria pirang yang sedang tepar tak berdaya dirumahnya sebagai teman biasa. Ah, bukan teman biasa. Mungkin lebih dari 'sekedar teman' tapi juga belum mencapai konteks 'pacar'.

Semburat senja sudah nampak pada langit barat daya kota Deimon. Para siswa dari berbagai macam sekolah mulai terlihat berjalan menyusuri sepanjang jalan raya Deimon. Mereka terlihat berjalan bergerombol, atau bahkan berpasang-pasangan. Gadis berambut senja itu berjalan sendirian, tergesa-gesa. Matanya yang secerah langit menampakkan secercah kekhawatiran yang tersirat jelas pada wajah cantiknya. Kakinya berderap dengan kecepatan pejalan kaki yang layak diacungi jempol. Pada tangan kanannya, dia menenteng sebuah keresek berisi sayuran beserta makanan kecil lain. Sedangkan pada tangan kirinya dia mendekap sekeranjang besar buah aneka warna.

"Argh… kenapa sore-sore begini pedestrian crossing rame banget sih? Kan belum waktunya para OL pulang!" umpatnya kasar lantaran jalan raya menuju rumah Hiruma terblok rapat oleh segerombolan manusia yang memakai seragam warna-warni. Ada beberapa ganguro dan yankee yang terlihat disana, ikut nimbrung di pedestrian crossing dan bercakap-cakap dengan intonasi dan vocabulary yang sangat buruk. Mamori hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan skeptis, seolah para cewek-cewek ganguro dan cowok-cowok yankee itu pantas disidang didepan seluruh anggota komisi kedisiplinan.'Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang…' batin Mamori masih dengan pandangan skeptis.

Saat pedestrian crossing tersebut agak melengang, dengan secepat kilat dia berlari menembus kerumunan orang yang seolah takkan pernah habis. Kalau dia menunggu terus dengan sabar, kapan dia akan sampai dirumah Hiruma? Dengan perjuangan yang amat sangat berat (?) Mamori berhasil sampai di jalan kecil menuju gang dimana rumah Hiruma berdiri. Dan saat itulah dia terkejut. Matanya menangkap bayangan sebuah rumah mewah berlantai empat dengan halaman yang sangat-sangat luas. Halaman tersebut sangat indah, menambah kesan misterius pada rumah bergaya Victoria tahun delapan puluhan dengan kesan bangsawan abad sembilan belas. Mamori menatap rumah itu dengan mata membulat yang dapat diartikan sebagai 'terkejut' dan 'heran'. Kemudian matanya beralih menuju gerbang rumah tersebut dimana nama keluarga sang pemilik tertera. Dan matanya kembali membulat melihatnya.

Huruf kanji 'Hiru' dan 'Ma' yang berarti 'Lintah' dan 'Setan' terpampang jelas. Mamori segera mengeluarkan benda kecil kotak dari saku blazernya, dan membuka SMS dari Hiruma yang berisi alamat rumahnya.

"Gang Tsubaki nomor 3, Deimon." ujarnya pelan sambil mengamati alamat yang tertera pada tiang listrik setempat. Pada tiang listrik-pun juga tertulis kata apa yang barusan dia ucapkan. Dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka gerendel gerbang rumah Hiruma. Saat dia tiba didepan pintu kayu besar yang tertutup rapat, dia menghela nafas tak lega. Tangannya agak bergetar saat hendak memencet bel.

'Ah, tidak apa-apa. Tindakan seperti ini kan hanya sebatas "menjenguk teman" bukan yang lain…'

~~Phantomhive ©~~

Hiruma terbangun dari tidurnya saat dia mendengar suara dentingan bel, tanda ada orang yang datang kerumahnya. Dengan malas Hiruma bangkit dari kasur besarnya yang empuk menuju pintu yang terletak dilantai dasar. Penerangan dalam rumahnya belum dinyalakan walaupun hari langit perlahan mengganti warnanya menjadi navy blue gelap dengan titik-titik silver. Dengan malas pula dia menyalakan setiap penerangan dirumahnya. Semua lampunya yang terhiasi oleh kristal-kristal menyala dengan indah, membuat rumahnya terlihat seperti istana yang sedang menggelar _ball dance._

Dia menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan pelan-pelan, berusaha terlihat sesakit mungkin walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak sakit sama sekali. Ya, semua ini hanya pancingannya. Bahkan dia rela tiduran dalam kasur seharian, tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali terbengong seperti orang idiot didalam kamarnya. Sesekali dia menyetel lagu, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang selalu gelisah tidak menentu akhir-akhir ini. Tetapi sedikit hiburan musik tak sebanding dengan suara dentingan bel ini.

Dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menimbulkan efek 'paru-paru telah terisi kembali' seperti didalam kartun anak-anak, Inumarudashi. Kemudian dia membuka pintu kayu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni tersebut dengan malas, namun didalam hatinya dirinya berpesta. Dia mengangkat alisnya saat mendapati orang itu telah berdiri disana, tersenyum manis padanya dengan kedua matanya yang seindah batu safir. Hiruma tertegun, terpesona akan kecantikan malaikat yang sudah seharian tidak dilihatnya.

"Hiruma-kun!" suara Anezaki Mamori mengisi relung hati dan gendang telinganya, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Hiruma menatap Mamori dari atas kebawah, sampai akhirnya pandangan matanya tertuju pada keresek Mini Market SonSon dan sekeranjang besar buah-buahan.

"Kau bawa apa itu, manager sialan?" tanyanya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mamori tersenyum memandang apa yang dipandang oleh Hiruma. Kemudian diserahkannya keresek serta buah-buahan itu pada tangan Hiruma yang bebas. Hiruma kebingungan, beban yang tiba-tiba ditimpakan padanya seperti itu membuat keseimbangan badannya terganggu.

"A-apa maksudnya ini, hei! Jangan seenaknya masuk rumah orang!" teriaknya nanar pada sang manager yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruang tamu rumah Hiruma yang luasnya amit-amit. Kandela yang sangat-sangat besar tergantung dengan anggunnya, mengeluarkan cahaya kekuningan yang temaram. Terdapat juga sebuah tangga besar yang tertutupi oleh karpet bermotif mewah dengan sulaman benang sutra berwarna biru dan perak. Mata Mamori mengamati semua furnitur yang dipajang di ruang tamu Hiruma dan Mamori hanya bisa terkagum-kagum melihat semua barang yang ada di ruang tamu ini barang impor. Tapi kecuali satu, lukisan keluarga Hiruma. Hanya ada satu lukisan di ruang tamu ini. Mamori mendekati lukisan tersebut, yang menggambarkan sesosok wanita berambut ikal berwarna coklat muda dengan mata hijau emerald dan senyum yang sangat indah. Pada tangannya, dia menggendong seekor kucing Persia gemuk yang memandang malas. Refleks, Mamori tersenyum memandang lukisan itu. Lukisan wajah ibu Hiruma menimbulkan sebuah efek ganjil yang membuatmu nyaman.

"Hiruma-kun, apakah ini lukisan ibumu?" tanya Mamori riang saat Hiruma sudah selesai menata barang-barang yang dibawa Mamori. Hiruma menolehkan kepalanya pada Mamori yang sedang menunjuk-nunjuk lukisan seorang wanita elegan yang tak lain adalah ibunya. Hiruma mengamati wajah sang ibu, dan mengangguk singkat tanpa suara.

"Cantiknya… aku suka matanya. Matamu mirip sekali dengan matanya, Hiruma-kun…" bisiknya pelan, mengagumi sosok yang tertoreh dalam lukisan tersebut.

"Yah. Memang begitulah ibu sialan. Dia… sangat… kau tahu sendiri, kan…" ujar Hiruma terbata. Saat matanya menangkap pandangan manager, dia memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah bersemu merah. Pujian bagi wanita jelas tidak terbiasa baginya. Mamori tersenyum lembut kemudian menepuk pundak Hiruma.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya makan malam. Kau mau makan apa, Hiruma-kun?" tanyanya bersemangat. Hiruma memutar bola matanya dan berdeham.

"Aku ingin… eum… bisakah kau buatkan aku sepiring kare? Yang pedas saja. Aku tidak suka rasa manis." ujar Hiruma pelan, lagi-lagi semburat merah tertoreh pada pipinya.

"Yak. Kare panas rasa pedas original Anezaki Mamori akan disajikan sebentar lagi. Tuan Hiruma tunggu sebentar, ya." Mamori tersenyum lembut dan membungkuk dalam-dalam layaknya seorang maid didalam restoran. Hiruma tersenyum hambar melihat tingkah Mamori. Setelah melihat sosok Mamori menghilang kedalam dapur yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh Hiruma, dia membanting dirinya keatas sofa didepan perapian diruang tengah seperti biasa. Api dalam perapian tidak dinyalakan, dan dia sedang tidak butuh kehangatan saat ini karena dia sudah merasa hangat hanya dengan kehadiran Mamori didalam rumahnya.

Hiruma kembali menerawang kearah kota Deimon, yang kini telah diselimuti kegelapan berkat segerombol awan cumolo nimbus yang berenang ringan diatas pusat kota. Dari rumah Hiruma yang berada didataran tinggi, tentu hal seperti itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Hiruma kembali tenggelam kedalam pikirannya. Ambisinya, impiannya, dan harapannya akan pupus malam ini, sedangkan ambisi, impian, dan harapan seluruh iblis telah terpenuhi. Tenggorokannya tercekat saat membayangkan hal 'itu' terjadi. Tangannya basah oleh keringat saat ini. Jantungnya tak hentinya berdetak secepat kuda. Dia tahu, Anezaki sudah disini, dirumah ini, disarang iblis keji ini dan itu sangat menguntungkan Hiruma. Dengan begitu, dia lebih mudah dibunuh. Apa lagi saat ini Anezaki sedang memasak.

Hiruma menelan ludah. Pada tangan kanannya sudah terdapat pisau yang setajam pedang. Satu sayatan sudah mampu membuatnya tergeletak tak berdaya bagai ikan yang kehabisan oksigen. Hiruma menjilati bibirnya sendiri, kemudian menatap pisau tersebut dengan penuh amarah. 'Ini demi ibu sialan.' batinnya sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada pisau berwarna merah tersebut. Hiruma kembali mengangkat tubuhnya. Kali ini tidak dengan malas, namun dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk yang tidak bisa terpetakan dengan kata-kata. Hiruma berjalan pela-pelan menuju dapur, dimana Anezaki sedang memasakkan sepiring kare untuknya. Hari ini hari terakhirnya, hari terakhir dia bisa merasakan nikmat dunia, hari terakhir dia menghirup oksigen dan mengeluarkan sisa hasil pembakaran oksigen yang berupa karbon dioksida. Mungkin kare panas rasa pedas original Anezaki Mamori tidak akan pernah selesai dibuat, dan Hiruma juga takkan pernah mencicipi kare buatan Anezaki.

Dia sudah tiba didepan dapur. Bau kare sudah tercium diareal dapur yang bersih dan luas tersebut. Didepan kompor, terlihat sesosok manusia yang membelakanginya. Rambut auburn-nya melambai indah seirama dengan gerakan tangannya yang mengaduk kuah kare agar mengental. Hiruma berjalan perlahan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara agar Anezaki tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Beruntung, saat itu hujan mengguyur Deimon dengan kecepatan ekstrem, sehingga langkah kaki Hiruma teredam oleh bunyi 'zaassh…zaaaasshh…' yang ditimbulkan oleh hujan.

Hiruma sudah berada dibelakang Anezaki sekarang. Dia menutup matanya, terlihat bimbang. Namun detik berikutnya, dia sudah mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Pisau di tangannya sudah siaga membunuh mangsanya…

~**TEBECE~**

**Author's speak** : Super Supporting Biography timee~~ *gak penting* =)

**Ganguro** : cewek Jepang yang sengaja menggelapkan kulitnya menjadi kecoklatan. Biasanya dandannya super norak. XP

**OL** : PNS Jepang? Bener gak? Menurut presepsi saya sih 'Office Lady'. PNS gitu bener gak? XD

**Inumarudashi** : Komik bergenre humor/romance dengan rate T+ *hasyah* Bayak konten mesumnya, terutama si Inumaru, anak TK mesum yang tak pernah mau memakai celana. Bahasa Inumaru bisa mengalahkan para guru di TK Matatabi. Yah, kayak Sinchan tapi mungkin lebih mesuman Sinchan. Diterbitkan di Shonen Jump dan mendapat rating yang cukup tinggi. :DD

**Kucing Persia gemuk yang digendong Hiruma Elise : **Gak penting sih. Tapi masukin aja di Super Supporting Biography. Kucing gemuk itu terinspirasi dari kucing Persia saya yang super gemuk, punya bulu putih dengan taring menyembul dari kedua bibirnya. –plaaak-

Endingnya gantung, ya? Saia sengaja~~ :p –sandal swallow dijejalkan kedalam mulut author-

Oke, review ya~! *puppy eyes no jutsu*


	6. Chapter 6

Yak, telah apdet! ASAP! Tidak kilat! –digorok massal-

Yosh, 'Bales Ripyu' Time~~ :

**Rinha sii newbie : **Oush! Thanks for ripyu~ Kanji dai? Pokoknya kayak orang telentang deh! *plak* Yak, apdetto~ ^^b

**vhy otome : **Thanks for repyu~ Yak, masih panjang inih! Oke, apdetto shimashita~ ^^

**Youichi Nanase : **Oh yah? Masyak? *plaak* Olrait! Apudetto desu yoo~ ^^

**Angel's Apple : **Dungaren ripyu-mu gak panjang? *plak* Permaisurinya kan dua, yangs. Jadi suka-suka babenya dong mau diangkat jadi putra mahkota sapah? *ngeles* Gak sih, sebenarnya putra mahkotanya Akaba-pyon, tapi disini Hiruma-centric, jadi~ *ngeles maneh* Yak, thanks for repyu yah. *peluk*

**Crystall-Green : **Thanks for da repyu~ Yosh, apdet!

**RisaLoveHiru : **Thanks for the review~ Iya tuh, terpaksa. Gara-gara babe jelek itu… *bunuhed* Yak, apudetto~ ^^

**chara-chii12 : **Iya… jangan-jangan… Akaba menderita Atresia Bilieri? *plak* Yak, apudetto~

**Youichi Hikari : **Yak, apdet~ kalau ganguro keterangannya bias dibaca di chap sebelumnya, kalau Yankee itu semacam preman. :)

**Azalea Yukiko : **Apudetto~ Iyah, sepuluh! HP-nya aja banyaaak…

**Fun-Ny l0pe HiruMamo : **Yak, apdet! Kilat gak yah?o.O

**Micon : **Ah, hal itu nanti akan dijelaskan. Santai saja lah~ *plak* Yak, apudetto!

**Arisu Hiromi-Saekawa : **Fufufu… saya akan tetap nyolok mata kamu! UOH! *plak* Yak, apdet~

**Yang Lagi nagih Utang Pulsa Akaba : **Fufufu…benar… gara-gara pidio nista itu pikiran Sena yang inosen menjadi omes… *buak* Yak, apdet~

**Naara Akira : **Kemana yah Yamato? Lagi hiatus kalik. *buak* Yossha~ Apdett!

**Shield Via Youichi : **Fave? Yaa~ Makasih~ *peyuk* yak, apdet!

**Dhiasan : **Apdett~

**The Lord of Lucifer : **Yak, apdet shimashita~

Olrait, untuk episot ini juga diharapkan ripyunya.

**Warning : OOC-ness maybe. **

**Ugly Doll ™ Present**

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**T-rated**

**Fantasy/Romance**

**Diamond of Destruction**

**Sixth Chapter**

**Rain**

**Inagaki-Murata ©**

**Phantomhive ©**

-**Normal POV**-

Mata pedang pisau tersebut hanya berjarak dua senti dari punggung Mamori yang tertutupi oleh blazer hijau. Hiruma hanya tinggal memberi sedikit gaya pada pisau itu dan benda tajam jahanam tersebut akan menancap dengan sukses pada punggung mulus Mamori. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan mengerikan terbersit di pikiran Hiruma. Sebuah bayangan yang tak pernah dia pikirkan sebelumnya, tercetus begitu saja. Bayangan itu memperlihatkan Mamori yang tenggelam dalam lautan darah, terlentang tak berdaya dengan kulit yang sepucat bulan dan sedingin es. Ekspresinya kosong, datar. Hiruma tersentak. Tangannya berhenti bergerak. Kelebatan bayangan menghantuinya lagi, kali ini memperlihatkan Mamori yang sedang tertawa-tawa. Mata birunya berputar jengkel, namun tetap terlihat cantik. Lalu tiba-tiba Mamori meneteskan air matanya didalam pelukannya, menangis untukunya…

Tenggorokan Hiruma tercekat. Ditangannya saat ini terdapat dua pilihan, tidak atau iya. Jika tidak, maka seluruh dunia akan memihaknya, mengelu-elukannya karena telah menyelamatkan harapan seluruh dunia. Namun jika iya, dia menghancurkan harapan seluruh dunia, tapi memberi sebuah kemenangan manis pada keluarganya…

"PRAAKK"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pisau terjatuh, memecah hening yang tercipta pada dapur luas itu. Seketika itu juga dinding tebal yang diciptakan Hiruma luluh lantah. Ego-nya mengalahkan semua perintah yang ditimpakan secara sepihak padanya. Sedetik kemudian, tangan panjang Hiruma telah meraih Mamori, memeluknya dari belakang. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pundak Mamori, menghirup bau vanilla yang berhamburan dari lehernya yang jenjang. Matanya menghangat menyadari Mamori masih nyata, masih terjangkau, dan betapa dirinya sangat sangat menyayanginya…

Mamori tersentak saat Hiruma tiba-tiba menyandarkan tubuhnya yang kekar pada tubuh mungilnya. Centong sayur yang dia pakai untuk mengaduk kare terjatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan debuman yang mengganggu. Dia tak bisa bergerak karena Hiruma telah memeluknya erat sekali. Jantung Mamori berakselerasi dengan sangat cepat. Dia bisa merasakan betapa rapuhnya pemuda ini, yang bergantung pada tubuh lemahnya padahal dia seorang atlet Amefuto. Tenggorokan Mamori tidak bisa menghasilkan suara apapun. Pita suaranya telah tersumbat karena Hiruma. Tangannya yang membeku kemudian bergerak kearah pundak, menggenggam tangan Hiruma yang ada disana. Tangan Hiruma dingin dan kasar, namun tekstur kulit Hiruma membuat Mamori nyaman. Sesaat kemudian, dia merasakan rasa dingin pada pundaknya, rasa dingin yang ditimbulkan oleh air.

"H-Hiruma-kun?" ujar Mamori lemah, disusul dengusan dari bibir Hiruma. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya hati-hati. Hiruma tidak menjawab pertanyaannya yang ini. Dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya, membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke pundak Mamori.

"Biarkan aku begini, Anezaki. Untuk saat ini saja…" lirihnya lemah, yang disusul oleh senyuman tipis dari bibir Mamori.

"Baiklah."

~~Phantomhive ©~~

Air menetes dengan kecepatan yang dapat diacungi dua jempol. Derasnya hujan sudah cukup membuat badan menggigil, namun sepertinya alam tidak puas kalau hanya menumpahkan air dari kapas-kapas berterbangan berwarna kelabu itu. Angin yang kencang juga berhembus, menambah kecepatan air turun dan menambah efek derasnya hujan yang otomatis menurunkan suhu udara. Langit kelabu kehitaman, tanpa cahaya sedikitpun. Titik silver juga tak terlihat. Tak ada pemandangan yang menarik dari malam hari yang berhujan seperti ini, tapi gadis berambut auburn itu mengamati pemandangan jendela dengan pandangan mata yang terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang melamun. Jendela besarnya yang bertirai lavender terbuka lebar, membuat beberapa tetes air hujan berhasil menembus kamarnya.

"Haaah…" gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras, kemudian memutar bola matanya jengkel. Teks buku matematika yang tergeletak didepannya sudah tidak menyita perhatiannya. Kini mata cantik gadis itu tertuju pada HP-nya, yang memperlihatkan fotonya bersama seorang pemuda. Gadis didalam foto tersebut terlihat sangat bahagia, dengan wajah cantiknya dia tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Sedangkan pemuda yang disebelahnya hanya tersenyum hambar yang terkesan dipaksakan. Mata hijaunya memandang kamera malas. Dibelakang dua orang tersebut, ada sebuah menara yang terjulang tinggi, Tokyo Tower.

Gadis berambut auburn itu mengambil HP-nya dan mengamati wajah yang diabadikan didalam foto itu. Matanya terfokus pada pemuda berambut keemasan dengan mata hijaunya yang indah. Kemudian, tanpa dia sadari mungkin, bibirnya tertekuk keatas membentuk seutas senyum yang sangat manis. Kemudian pikiran gadis itu terbawa jauh kedalam mozaik-mozaik memorinya, yang tergores sangat dalam menggunakan tinta berwarna emas. Ingatan itu…

Bahwa tangan jenjang pemuda itu telah memeluknya, bahwa kepala pemuda itu telah bersandar pada bahunya…

Dia masih bisa mengingat-ingat detail kejadian itu sampai yang ter-renik sekalipun. Dia masih ingat bagaimana tangan Hiruma merengkuhnya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Dia masih bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Hiruma yang tak menentu pada lehernya. Dia bisa merasakan tangannya yang keras dan kekar, namun tekstur kulitnya sangat lembut dan memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri baginya. Masih terpatri dengan jelas bagaimana Hiruma membisikkan namanya tepat ditelinganya, dengan bisikan yang sanggup membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat. Dihidungnya, masih membekas aroma tubuh Hiruma. Pada kulit lehernya masih tersisa setitik kehangatan yang ditimbulkan oleh pemuda pirang tersebut.

Mamori kembali menghela nafas tak lega. Matanya kini berpindah pada jendela besar yang terbuka lebar. Dia membiarkan saja jendelanya terbuka lebar, menikmati udara dingin yang menyeruak masuk memenuhi rongga-rongganya. 'Seandainya saja aku bisa berada disana lebih lama…'

"Mamori! Kau sedang apa?" tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Lehernya segera berbalik mencari sumber suara. Pemuda itu ternyata telah berdiri dengan senyum lebar dipintu kamarnya yang menjeblak. Yamato Takeru, kakak Mamori sedang berdiri mengumbar senyum manisnya sambil melipat tangannya.

"E-eeeh… Kakak. Ada apa kakak kemari? Ada masalah?" tanyanya gelagapan. Dia sedang melamun dari tadi. Apakah kakaknya yang tampan ini menyadari kalau sedari tadi dia tidak belajar malah melamunkan Hiruma, orang yang… err… dia sukai?

"Aku sudah disini dari tadi dan kau melamun terus sambil memandangi HP-mu. Kenapa? Sedang marahan sama pacarmu?" ujar Takeru to the point. Mamori tersentak mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya. Jadi, dari tadi dia ada disini? Dia tersenyum kecut pada Takeru dan mengutuki dirinya sendiri didalam hati.

"A-aku tidak punya pacar, kak." ujarnya terbata. Mendengar adiknya berkilah, Takeru berjalan mendekati meja belajar adiknya. Masih dengan senyum maut terpatri pada wajah tampannya.

"Ih, Mamori udah pintar bohong. Tuh, di HP-mu ada fotonya…" kata Takeru, yang kemudian merebut HP Mamori dengan paksa. Melihat _wallpaper _HP Mamori, senyum curiga kembali tertera lebar pada mulutnya, menurunkan derajat ketampanannya sedikit. Mamori menangkap wajah kakaknya yang bertransformasi menjadi wajah mesum skeptis, dan pada perutnya dia merasakan keinginan ganjil untuk marah bercampur tawa.

"Kakak, sudah ah. Wajah kakak jelek banget. Kelihatan mesumnya!" ujar Mamori keras-keras. Takeru menaikkan satu alisnya, dan mengernyit jengkel. Mamori tertawa. Jurus terampuh menghadapi kakak yang merepotkan seperti Yamato Takeru adalah dengan membuka aibnya. Buktinya, Takeru langsung bungkam. Tak lagi menyindiri Mamori yang macam-macam.

"S-sudah deh. Sana minta maaf sama Hiruma kalau kamu memang punya masalah sama dia. Jangan lupa belajar! Awas kalau aku menemukanmu sedang bengong memikirkan Hiruma lagi…" ujarnya sambil mengacak rambut Mamori sambil tertawa ringan.

"Iya deh kak. Aku janji." jawab Mamori sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Takeru tersenyum, kemudian meninggalkan kamar adiknya. Melihat sang kakak sudah menutup pintu kamarnya, Mamori kembali bergumul dengan buku teks matematikanya, mempelajari dengan sungguh-sungguh rumus maut yang tertera disana.

"_Biarkan aku begini Anezaki. Untuk saat ini saja…"_

"Kyaa! Apaan sih aku ini?" ujarnya histeris sambil mengacak rambutnya, sebal. 'Duuh… ini semua gara-gara Hiruma-kun…'

~~Phantomhive ©~~

Pemuda berambut keemasan itu kembali terduduk lesu di sofa santainya. Dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dari piyama hitam kotak-kotak menjadi kaus hitam polos dengan celana jeans butut. Suasana gelap lagi-lagi menghantui rumah tersebut. Yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan bagi rumah ini adalah api jingga yang berkobar-kobar pada perapian. Hiruma memandang keluar jendela, dimana bulir-bulir airnya menetes dengan sangat cepat. Pikirannya melayang, memaksanya memasang serpihan kaca berupa memori yang tersimpan dalam lokus-lokus otak jenius Hiruma. Dan saat otaknya menemukannya, dia memasang semua serpihan tersebut satu-persatu hingga membentuk sebuah lembaran kaca tipis.

"_Baiklah…"_

Suaranya yang menyenangkan, aroma tubuhnya yang manis, lekuk tubuhnya yang indah, serta sosoknya yang rapuh. Anezaki Mamori-lah yang kini menyita semua perhatiannya. Dia tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih bila berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Well, mungkin baru akhir-akhir ini setelah dia menyadari ternyata dia menyukainya padahal dia harus melakukan pembunuhan keji padanya. Matanya yang sehijau buah badam memandang penuh arti pada lukisan yang tergantung di ruangan santai itu. Lukisan Hiruma Elise, ibunya. Lama sekali dia menatap lukisan ibunya, berpikir mungkin. Kemudian dengan jengkelnya dia mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul kakinya sendiri.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa selalu aku?" lirihnya frustasi. Tangannya kini mengacak-acak rambut keemasannya yang indah. Nafasnya memburu, detak jantungnya berpacu saking marahnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia yakin, sangat-sangat yakin kalau pisau itu bisa menembus kulit Anezaki. Tapi kenyataannya? Dia bahkan tak sanggup menancapkannya.

Matanya kemudian menangkap sebuah pigura foto kecil yang terletak dimeja dekat sofa santainya. Disana terabadikan sosok laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang merangkul seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Mata mereka berkilat penuh kebahagiaan. Fotonya bersama Hayato, kakak beda ibu yang terpaut sepuluh tahun dengannya. Sejak umur delapan tahun, Hayato sudah dipaksa menjadi mata-mata kerajaan, bekerja untuk ayah mereka. Pernah, sejauh yang bisa diingat oleh Hiruma, dia berkata dia muak atas semua ini. Dia ingin bebas, katanya. Namun nyatanya toh, Hayato malah mengekangnya sekarang. Matanya berkilat benci pada sosok berambut dan bermata merah itu, kemudian dilemparkannya pigura foto tersebut hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

Lagi-lagi, dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Matanya memandang nanar pada hujan yang sepertinya takkan pernah berhenti. Lalu, tanpa dia sadari, instingnya menggerakkan kakiknya menuju balkon. Tangannya yang panjang dan jenjang menyibakkan tirai yang setengah menutupi jendela besarnya menjadi penghalang antara ruang santai dengan balkon. Setelah tirai tersingkap dan jendela berhasil dibuka, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon yang tidak terlindungi oleh apapun. Hasilnya, tubuh jangkungnya yang terbalut pakaian hitam basah karena tertimpa air-air yang menetes.

Tanpa merasa kedinginan sedikitpun, iblis ini membuka kaosnya, memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang berotot. Dia menghembuskan nafas lalu menutup matanya. Tangannya yang tadi dia gunakan untuk membuka jendela kini sudah mencengkeram pagar pembatas balkon. 'Ini yang terbaik…' batinnya sembari menghembuskan nafas keras-keras.

"Kalau bukan Anezaki yang mati, biarlah aku saja yang mati. Dengan begini, bebanku akan hilang sama sekali…" ujarnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap sedih pada kota Deimon yang tertutupi oleh awan kelabu serta tetesan air hujan. Kemudian, tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun, dia melepaskan pegangannya pada pagar balkon, terjun bebas dari lantai empat menuju lantai satu yang tingginya lebih dari dua puluh meter. 

Saat itulah, sebuah tangan yang besar mencengkeram lengan Hiruma, menariknya keatas. Kontan Hiruma terkaget karena tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dirumah besar ini. Kepalanya langsung menoleh keatas, mencari orang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Atau mungkin yang menghalangi kematiannya.

Hiruma tertegun melihat orang itu. Mata merahnya mengkilat didalam derasnya hujan. Dia terlihat menggeretakkan gigi-giginya, berusaha menahan tubuh Hiruma agar tidak jatuh. Rambut merahnya yang biasanya rapi menjadi berantakan tertiup angin.

"Apa kau bodoh, hah? Psikopat gila!" teriaknya sambil menarik Hiruma keatas. Hiruma hanya bisa pasrah saat tangan besar kakaknya menariknya.

Setelah kakinya menyentuh lantai, Hiruma terduduk lemas. Nafasnya kembali menggila, tempo dan ritmenya berantakan. Sedangkan Akaba hanya bisa memandang adiknya benci. Tangannya yang besar lalu mencengkeram lengan Hiruma, memaksa Hiruma berdiri kembali. Lalu tanpa diduga, telapak tangannya mendarat dengan liar pada pipi Hiruma, menimbulkan bercak kemerahan pada pipinya.

"Dasar setengah manusia kotor tak punya otak! Tak berguna!" dampratnya kasar. Hiruma hanya bisa memegangi pipinya yang tentu saja sakit karena tamparan keras dari kakaknya. Otaknya masih frustasi dan belum sanggup mencerna cercaan dari kakaknya. Melihat adiknya hanya terdiam tak berdaya, Akaba kembali memandang Hiruma dengan tatapan jijik sekaligus benci.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, hah? Kau mau bunuh diri karena tak bisa menyelesaikan misi? Bah. Memang otakmu sudah terkontaminasi oleh si Anezaki itu."cibirnya ganas. Hiruma hanya menghela nafas menanggapi hinaan kakaknya. Kemudian dia memandang mata merah kakaknya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Kak. Mungkin kau sudah tahu, tapi aku… tak bisa membunuhnya." akunya, membuat Akaba mendengus kesal.

"Sudah kuduga. Dasar setengah manusia menjijikkan. Itulah akibatnya bila kau tak mendengar kakakmu. Ayah sangat marah atas apa yang kau lakukan. Kau _memeluknya _alih-alih _membunuhnya_? Dasar kotor. Sampah. Sama seperti malaikat-malaikat egois yang menjijikkan itu. Asal kau tahu saja, kalau kita gagal membunuhnya tahun ini, kita harus menunggu sepuluh ribu tahun lagi untuk bebas!" Sempotnya, membuat hujan tambahan. Hiruma mengenyit mendapati kakaknya yang marah-marah. Dia menghela nafas lagi.

"Oke. Aku mengerti. Aku memang sampah, kotor dan sebagainya, tapi jangan pernah kau sebut Anezaki sampah dan menjijikkan." Ujarnya, sama marahnya dengan Akaba.

"Huh. Kau sangat bodoh, Youichi. Seperti kata ibuku, kau mengotori sejarah keluarga Hiruma saja." Dengusnya, masih menatap mata hijau Hiruma dengan pandangan mata menghina.

"Tutup mulut sialanmu itu, mata merah sialan. Kau sudah tahu aku tak bisa membunuh Anezaki kan? Nah sekarang kau pergi dari sini. Makan masakan ibumu saja sana. Aku capek. Aku mau tidur." Ujarnya malas sembari menguap lebar. Hiruma tak mau repot-repot menunggu jawaban dari kakaknya. Kakinya yang basah kuyup melewati kakaknya begitu saja. Melihat Hiruma melewatinya begitu saja, tanpa salam atau apapun, gejolak kemarahan dalam perut Akaba kembali bergolak. Dengan cepat dia mencegah Hiruma meninggalkan balkon begitu saja. Urusannya dengan pemuda pirang ini belum selesai.

"Aku belum selesai. Aku tidak akan datang hanya untuk hal remeh seperti ini, Youichi. Aku masih punya urusan lain denganmu." Hiruma lalu mendengus pelan. Dia membalikkan badannya, kembali memandang benci pada kakaknya.

"Urusan apa lagi sekarang? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali mengunjungiku. Kau kangen padaku?" seringainya, menggoda kakaknya yang sangat-sangat cerewet. Akaba mendengus.

"Aku hanya mau bilang padamu kalau aku sudah diizinkan oleh ayah untuk membunuh gadis itu. Jika kau tak bisa membunuhnya, biar aku saja yang membunuhnya." Katanya tenang, menyunggingkan senyumnya yang paling mengerikan. Melihat kakaknya tersenyum maut, Hiruma hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil mengernyit jijik. Sesaat, dia tak bisa mencerna perkataan kakaknya karena senyum menyilaukan itu. Tapi setelah otaknya sanggup mencerna perkataan kakaknya dengan baik, kernyitannya berubah menjadi ekspresi mengerikan yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Apa? Kau mau membunuh Anezaki dengan tanganmu? Kau mau MEMBUNUH Anezaki dengan tanganmu? KAU MAU MEMBUNUH ANEZAKI DENGAN TANGANMU?" ujarnya kaget, memberi penekanan pada setiap frase. Matanya membelalak kaget dan marah. Darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun mendengar ucapan kakaknya yang seolah tak bersalah padahal dia akan membunuh orang yang disukai oleh adiknya. Akaba hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi adiknya meledak.

"J-jangan senyum-senyum begitu kau sialan! A-aku takkan membiarkanmu membunuh Anezaki! Pokoknya tidak boleh! Kau tak boleh menyentuhnya seujung jaripun! Akan kubunuh kau kalau kau berani menyentuhnya!" teriaknya dipenuhi oleh amarah yang meledak-ledak. Akaba mendengus lagi.

"Bah. Setengah malaikat lemah menjijikkan seperti Anezaki saja kau tak sanggup membunuh. Apalagi aku, kakakmu ini. Huh. Menggelikan…" cibirnya, menghina Hiruma yang sudah jelas marahnya. Hiruma menggeretakkan giginya, matanya mulai berubah menjadi warna merah darah. Taringnya mucul dan kukunya memanjang. Dia menggeram.

"Kau kira aku tak bisa membunuhmu, hah?" ujarnya yang terdengar seperti menggeram. Akaba hanya menyeringai remeh pada Hiruma.

"Menggelikan. Hanya karena seorang wanita saja kau bisa menggeram begini. Apa kau _mencintainya, _Youichi?" cibirnya.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Hiruma berang. Akaba, yang mendengar jawaban nista dari sang adik malah tambah menyeringai. Dia tertawa tertahan, mengejek.

"Fuuh. Kau benar-benar menistakan keluarga Hiruma, Youichi. Kurasa darah rendahku kambuh gara-gara dirimu." Seringainya, tawanya masih tertahan dimulutnya. Namun Hiruma tidak menganggap semua ini hanya candaan dari sang kakak. Bagaimanapun juga, kalau benar ini adalah suatu lelucon, ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Jangan main-main denganku, mata merah sialan. Tutup mulut sialanmu itu kalau kau tak mau kehilangan satu tanganmu." Geramnya.

"Silahkan. Silahkan. Kalau kau memang bisa membunuhku, Youichi. Tapi kurasa aku tidak sedang ingin membunuh orang. Apalagi dia adalah adikku sendiri." Ujarnya santai. Tapi matanya sungguh memutar balikkan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kau pengecut. Kalau kau memang punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada ini, katakan sekarang juga." Katanya, masih terlihat sangat marah.

"Begini, aku sudah punya kesepakatan dengan ayah kalau aku akan membunuh Anezaki—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BUNUH ANEZAKI!" kata-kata Akaba terpotong oleh teriakan Hiruma. Akaba, yang tidak suka perkataannya dipotong juga ikut-ikutan naik darah.

"AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA, YOUICHI!" balasnya, ikut berteriak. Teriakkannya bahkan sanggup menenggelamkan suara hujan yang sedari tadi melatar belakangi pembicaraan empat mata mereka. Hening sejenak, kemudian terjadi perubahan pada fisik Hiruma. Hiruma, yang sedari tadi menggeram marah menjadi bungkam. Mata merahnya perlahan berubah menjadi hijau badam kembali.

"Apa? Cepat katakan sekarang juga. Aku sudah terlalu capek hari ini." Ujar Hiruma lesu.

"Seperti yang kubilang, aku ditugaskan oleh ayah untuk menggantikanmu membunuh Anezaki. Tapi, kurasa kau takkan bisa terima dan malah membangkang. Jadi, kami putuskan untuk menculiknya dan memisahkan jiwanya dengan tubuhnya. Nah, jiwanya itulah yang akan kami bunuh. Jiwanya-lah yang akan ditumbalkan. Toh dia masih tetap akan hidup dan jiwanya itulah yang berperan banyak dalam pertempuran kita berabad-abad lalu." Ujarnya tenang. Hiruma mendengus.

"Lalu? Hanya itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Kata Akaba, membuat Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kurasa… kau bisa menculiknya dan membawanya ke Neraka, kan?"

~~**TEBECE**~~

**Author's Note : **Aaah… Jerman…Dx Aaah… Spanyol… Dx… Aaaah… Korsel…Dx….Ah… Portugal…. Dx … Ah…Indonesia…*plakdhuarprangduak* Hah~ kapan yah Indonesia bisa masuk PD (piala dunia) ? o.O? *tabok, OOT ent curcol*

Penting Brazil :p *duak*

Yak, daripada fic saia tambah GJ, silakan ripyu saja~ XDD


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Haiya~ Phantomhive's heree~ ^^ Yak, apdet telat lagi! *fanfare-tabok-*

Balesan ripyunya cek di inbox masing-masing yaa~ yang anonymous, sori... gak bisa dibales sekarang. Pires males ngetik sedang melanda saya...

Yak, kali ini juga review dibuka lebar =) Flame dan bash saia terima! Apa lagi praise! Muoahoahoahoahoahoaaaa~ *insane*

**WARNING : lil' OOC, very soft lime, Hiruma's bad language.**

**

* * *

**

**Diamond of Destruction**

**Seventh Episodes**

**Vanilla**

**Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki-Murata**

**Phantomhive ©**

**Kiss scene © Angel's Apple**

**

* * *

**

**-Normal POV-**

_Hiruma's balcony_

_22.25_

"Kurasa… Kau bisa menculiknya dan membawanya ke Neraka, kan?" kata Akaba santai, namun yang ditanya tak bisa berlagak santai. Matanya meloncat keluar setelah mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya. Dia memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan heran dan kaget.

"Menculik? Maksudmu, membawanya pergi ke Land of Evil tanpa persetujuannya?" Hiruma bertanya balik, mencoba terlihat tolol untuk menghindari perintah kakaknya. Sang kakak hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan membenarkan letak kacamata berlensa birunya yang melenceng dari hidungnya.

"Fuu… kau sudah dengar apa kataku kan?" katanya berlagak. Hiruma mendengus.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tapi bukankah para malaikat akan melepuh kulitnya bila bersentuhan dengan atmosfir Land of Evil?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

"Fuu… Kau benar-benar menistakan keluarga Hiruma. Apakah otakmu sudah terlalu idiot sampai tak tahu kita punya buah Cvrenne? Kau masih ingat kalau buah Cvrenne bisa menghapuskan efek dari atmosfir beracun Land of Evil, kan?" jawab Akaba setengah marah. Hiruma mengangguk penuh arti menanggapi jawaban kasar kakaknya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, kak. Aku tahu semua itu. Tapi bagaimana membawanya kemari? Pohon itu hanya bisa tumbuh di Land of Evil dan buahnya tidak akan berkhasiat lagi kalau dibawa keluar area Land of Evil, kan?" debatnya yang sepertinya tak mungkin untuk dibantah. Tapi setan bermata merah ini tidak kehabisan akal.

"Fu~ Aku tahu kau bakal bilang begitu karena kau mau menghindari tugas ini. Untuk itu, aku sudah menyiapkan serbuk buah Cvrenne. Masukkan ini kedalam makanan atau minuman Anezaki. Oh, dan jangan lupa. Aku bawa obat bius juga." Ujarnya santai sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dan sebotol kecil cairan berwarna ungu. Hiruma mengambil cairan itu, membuka tutupnya dan mengendus.

"Weks. Bau sekali obat bius ini. Mana mau dia minum teh yang didalamnya ada cairan seperti ini?" ujar Hiruma nanar sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya, berusaha menghilangkan bau yang tertempel pada hidungnya yang mancung.

"Fuu… ini cara pakainya tidak dimasukkan kedalam minuman atau makanan, tolol. Ini dimasukkan kedalam tubuh korban dengan cara injeksi. Kau harus pakai suntik kalau mau membius gadis itu." Jawab Akaba tenang dan kembali merogoh-rogoh tuxedo hitamnya. Dan… voila! Dia menarik keluar sebuah jarum suntik yang sangat-sangat kecil beserta alat injeksinya yang juga sangat-sangat kecil. Hiruma mengangkat satu alisnya saat melihat alat injeksi yang begitu kecil itu.

"Kecil sekali." Ujarnya spontan saat melihatnya. Akaba tersenyum mengejek lagi.

"Kalau obat biusnya kebanyakan, nanti dia bisa mati. Kau tak mau dia mati, kan?" kata Akaba dengan nada mengejek. Hiruma mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil semua benda yang telah disodorkan padanya. Setelah menatap ketiga benda itu dengan penuh arti, dia menatap mata merah kakaknya tajam.

"Aku sudah mengerti. Sekarang pulanglah. Aku mau istirahat. Aku benar-benar butuh ketenangan saat ini…" ujarnya, memohon pada kakaknya. Jarang sekali dia melakukan hal semacam itu, tapi dia sungguh sangat lelah. Dia tak mau diganggu lagi. Akaba balas menatapnya tajam. Kemudian mendengus.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang. Lagipula ini sudah jam setengah sebelas." Ujarnya singkat kemudian menghilang begitu saja dari balkon rumah Hiruma. Tiba-tiba sepi mendatangi rumah besar Hiruma. Dia baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia diluar, tanpa baju dan kebas karena air hujan. Saat dia masuk kedalam, rasa dingin itu terasa menusuk sukma, membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Dia menyibakkan rambutnya yang sudah basah kebelakang dan membanting tubuhnya didepan perapian seperti biasa.

'Hangat…' batinnya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dadanya yang bidang masih terekspose, masih belum tertutupi apapun. Mata hijau Hiruma hampir saja tertutup bila saja ia tidak melihat seperangkat alat menculiknya yang tadi dibawa Akaba. Dia bangkit untuk mengambil alat itu dan mengamatinya sejenak. Matanya memandang sayu kearah peralatan itu dan tiba-tiba saja ada rasa marah yang bergejolak didalam perutnya, membuat perutnya sakit. Kemudian Hiruma menghela nafas tak lega dan kembali mengacak rambutnya seperti saat dia merasa kacau.

'Kali ini aku tak bisa menghindar…'

~~Phantomhive ©~~

Sinar mentari telah menembus masuk kedalam jendela besar bertirai lavender, menyorot sedikit isi kamar seorang gadis. Terlihat kasur yang sangat besar disana, yang masih begitu rapi tanpa kerutan sedikitpun. Bahkan gadis cantik berambut auburn yang biasanya bergumul didalam selimut itu tak ada, membuat semacam keganjilan pada kamar tidur itu.

Tapi kemudian sinar mentari menjamah sebuah meja belajar yang bukunya tersusun rapi menurut abjad. Disana, terlihat seorang gadis berambut auburn yang sedang tertidur dimeja belajarnya sambil memeluk HP-nya yang berpendar lemah. Lagi-lagi foto pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut keemasan yang kini tersenyum malas. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari telah cukup kuat untuk merasuk kedalam kelopak matanya yang terpejam rapat. Dia heran sendiri saat mendapati dirinya masih ada dimeja dengan HP yang berpendar lemah yang dia peluk.

Gadis itu mengulet singkat, menguap, lalu merapikan rambutnya yang mencuat tak keruan arahnya. Mata birunya kemudian mengerling kearah jam dinding bermotif bunga yang bertengger manis didekat kasurnya.

'Jam setengah tujuh lebih…' ujarnya dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju pintu kayunya yang besar. Dengan penuh semangat dia membuka pintu itu dan tersenyum. Dia menyusuri koridor rumahnya dan berhenti saat mendapati seorang pemuda berambut ikal kecoklatan sedang menyiapkan meja makan. Pemuda itu bersiul pelan sambil bolak-balik dari dapur menuju meja makan bertaplak biru muda.

"Ohaoyou, oniichan." Sapa Mamori lemah pada kakaknya yang sekarang sedang menata letak bunga sweet pea warna putih. Sang kakak mendongak dan tersenyum. Mamori hanya menguap sambil melewati kakaknya begitu saja, menuju kamar mandi. Dia tidak berminat berhenti dahulu untuk mengecek apa sarapan hari ini karena hasratnya untuk membersihkan wajah lebih kuat daripada sekedar melihat apa masakan kakaknya hari ini.

"Ah, Mamori. Ohayou juga sayang. Baru saja aku mau kekamarmu, eh taunya kamu sudah bangun." Jawab Yamato sambil tersenyum lebar. Mamori hanya bisa tersenyum lemah menanggapi jawaban dari kakaknya. Dia masih malas mengangkat otot pipinya keatas.

Saat dia sampai pada kamar mandi, dengan kecepatan ekstrem dia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dan facial foam. Setelah semua busa yang dihasilkan oleh facial foam hilang, dia terdiam mengamati wajahnya yang terpantul pada kaca tipis didepannya. Jari-jarinya yang kurus dan putih menyusuri kulit bagaian bawah matanya yang terhiasi oleh lingkaran hitam.

'Hoe… lingkaran hitam… Pantas saja. Kemarin aku kan tidak bisa tidur…" keluhnya dalam hati. Kemudian matanya menemukan krim penyamar kulit. Disambarnya krim tersebut dan dioleskannya pada bagian wajahnya yang ternodai oleh lingkaran. Tapi usaha tersebut sungguh hanya kesia-siaan belaka. Dibawah mata birunya masih ada lingkaran hitam yang mengganggu.

'Yaah… sia-sia saja…' batinnya sambil mengembalikan krim itu pada tempatnya. Tangannya kemudian menyisiri rambut auburn-nya yang kusut dengan pelan. Saat tangannya menyentuh kulit leher, dia menghentikan aktifitasnya. Pikirannya kembali terbawa pada peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu. Masih sangat membekas dipikiran serta hatinya.

"Hiruma-kun…" lirihnya, matanya memandang pantulan dirinya sendu. Tiba-tiba saja bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dikedua pipinya. Hiruma-lah yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur tadi malam. Hiruma-lah yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Dia yakin Hiruma memiliki masalah yang berat hingga wajahnya menjadi sangat-sangat pucat kemarin. Darah seolah surut dari badannya. Mamori terjaga sampai larut, berusaha memikirkan masalah yang kemungkinan bisa didera oleh seorang Hiruma Youichi, tapi usaha itu sia-sia. Ujung-ujungnya, dia hanya bisa meyakinkan dirinya kalau dugaannya itu sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Dadanya sangat sesak rasanya saat memikirkan Hiruma. Berjuta pertanyaan muncul begitu saja, membuatnya semakin khawatir pada pemuda berambut keemasan itu. Kenapa kemarin dia tidak makan sedikitpun? Kenapa kemarin dia memeluknya? Dan yang paling membuatnya sesak adalah kenyataan bahwa Hiruma menangis dipundaknya. Ya, dia menangis. Mamori bisa merasakan air mata Hiruma menembus seragamnya. Dia juga mendengar suara isakan Hiruma yang mati-matian dia tutupi.

Masalah apa yang mendera pria kuat seperti Hiruma?

"Mamori? Kau sedang apa? Sarapan sudah siap, lho!" seru kakaknya dari dapur dan seketika itu juga lamunannya tentang Hiruma lenyap. Dia segera menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dikedua pipinya, menepuk pipinya pelan dan tersenyum pada bayangan dirinya.

"Yosh! Hari ini juga Keep Trying!"

~~Phantomhive ©~~

Awan-awan kelabu terlihat menggantung dilangit cerah yang indah, mengganggu bagai kawanan serigala dikandang domba. Jam dinding di clubhouse Deimon masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh menit, tapi keadaan langit sudah tak seceria saat sang fajar mulai menampakkan diri. Sepertinya bukan hanya langit saja yang menebarkan pesona 'gelap'-nya, tapi juga seorang gadis bermata biru cerah yang sedang memandangi HP-nya dengan muram. Matanya tak berhenti melirik HP-nya, menanti nada dering itu. Mulutnya juga tak berhenti mengeluarkan desahan kecewa. Saat matanya melirik HP itu untuk yang ke-lima belas kalinya, dia tertegun karena nada dering itu akhirnya menyapanya. Dengan kecepatan sambaran tangan yang ekstrem, dia mengambil HP itu dan membuka pesan yang terkirim dengan penuh semangat.

From : Kobayakawa Sena

_Kak, latihan dibatalkan ya? Hiruma-san kemana sih? Kakak tahu? Oh, ya. Kakak sekarang dimana? Dicari sama Kak Musashi. Katanya mau memnegmbalikan buku catatan sejarah kakak._

_P.S : Kalau kakak sudah dapat kabar dari Hiruma-san kabari aku juga ya. Aku kan juga salah satu anggota tim. =)_

Mamori kecewa berat saat melihat pengirim pesan singkat tersebut. Bukannya dia tidak senang mendapat pesan dari Sena, tapi dia mengharapkan 'orang itu'-lah yang mengiriminya pesan. Bukan Sena. Mamori menatap pesan dari Sena dengan tatapan mata sedih. Hiruma…nama itu terus memantul-mantul bagai bola voli dipikirannya. Nama itu juga terus menempel bagai lem UHU diotaknya. Nama itu juga terus berkilauan bagai permata dihatinya.

To : Kobayakawa Sena

_Iya. Hiruma-kun sedang sakit. Mungkin hari ini juga tidak masuk. Maaf kemarin aku tidak sempat bilang kalau Hiruma-kun sedang sakit. Tapi dia terlihat begitu parah. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Mungkin dia kurang tidur. Oiya, aku sekarang sedang di clubhouse. Bersih-bersih seperti biasa. Katakan saja pada Musashi-kun untuk meletakkannya di mejaku. Terimakasih, ya Sena. =))_

Tangannya yang sejenak menari cepat di layar HP-nya kemudian dia gunakan untuk membanting HP-nya kedalam tas selempangnya. Dia mulai beranjak dari kursi di clubhouse untuk membuat selembar pengumuman. Setelah dia menemukan selembar kertas HVS dan spidol hitam, dia menulis diatas kertas itu besar-besar :

"**LATIHAN DEIMON DEVIL BATS HARI INI DILIBURKAN BERHUBUNG HIRUMA YOUICHI, KAPTEN SEDANG SAKIT. MOHON MENEMUI SAYA JIKA ADA KEPENTINGAN MENGENAI KEGIATAN KLUB. TERIMAKASIH.**

**MANAGER, ANEZAKI MAMORI."**

"Hufft… sudah lumayan besar. Tinggal cari magnet." Ujarnya pelan, menatap hasil kerjanya sejenenak. Dia tersenyum, kemudian meninggalkan meja itu. Saat dia berbalik untuk mencari magnet, terdengar suara robekan kertas dari arah meja yang beberapa detik yang lalu dia tinggalkan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat itu. Kepalanya memutar, mencari orang yang merobek pengumuman yang dia buat.

"Tidak ada libur hari ini. Siapa yang bilang Hiruma Youichi sakit?" pemuda itu merobek kertas HVS tersebut menjadi berlembar-lembar. Setelah merobeknya menjadi berkeping-keping, dia membuangnya ke lantai dengan raut muka marah.

"H-Hiruma-kun?" mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Kakinya bergetar karena kaget. Secara refleks, dia mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda berambut keemasan didepannya. Berusaha meraihnya dengan tangannya. Saat tangannya menyentuh pipi pemuda itu, senyuman lemah terpeta diwajah cantiknya. Seketika itu juga Hiruma merasakan seluruh tubuhnya memanas karena sentuhan gadis ini. Setelah berdecih, dia menyingkirkan tangan Mamori dari pipinya dan membalikkan badan.

"Kukunci kau disini kalau kau tak mau keluar dari sarang bau sialan ini." Katanya singkat sambil berjalan tenang meninggalkan Mamori yang masih terbengong didalam. Segera saja Mamori mengekor Hiruma dengan perasaan riang gembira.

'Syukurlah. Dia sudah sehat.'

~~Phantomhive ©~~

Perih melanda kepala pemuda berambut keemasan yang sedang berjalan gontai menuju clubhouse Deimon. Tangannya menyusup kedalam saku blazernya, sedangkan matanya setengah menutup. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang. Tangannya kini dia gunakan untuk menjambak rambut keemasannya, mencoba meredam sakit itu namun kepalanya malah tambah sakit. Pemuda itu mendecih jengkel saat perih mendera kepalanya akibat jambakannya. 'Seharusnya tidak kujambak rambutku. Ah, idiot sialan. Jangan-jangan aku ketularan Taki.' rutuknya dalam hati, menyesali tindakannya.

Kakinya terhenti sesaat ketika pintu clubhouse Deimon menghadang. Tangannya kembali merogoh saku blazernya, mencari sesuatu. Benda berwarna perak itu kemudian menyembul keluar dari sakunya. Dengan cekatan dia memasukkan kunci tersebut kedalam lubangnya dan menggeser pintunya.

'Haaah…' dia menghela nafas panjang saat kakinya memasuki areal clubhouse Deimon. Dia menatap setiap detail interior clubhouse dan membanting tubuhnya ke kursi putar kesayangannya. Tangannya kembali menyusup kedalam helaian rambutnya, mencoba menahan perih yang terus menderanya tanpa ampun. Peluh dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, membasahi seragam putihnya. Merasa kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk diangkat, dia membenamkannya kedalam tangannya, masih berusaha meredam perih yang merajam.

Lagi-lagi pikirannya kalut. Saat kepalanya sakit, yang dia ingat selalu rengkuhan tangan gadis itu. Gadis yang seluruh tubuhnya berbau vanilla. Walaupun Hiruma sangat membenci hal-hal yang manis, tapi dia sangat menyukai bau gadis itu. Baunya mengingatkannya pada strawberry shortcake yang sering dia makan saat masih kecil. Dan sekarang, dia ditugaskan untuk menyeretnya pergi. Membawanya pergi dari Bumi ke Land of Evil, tempat dimana semua kejelekan dan ketamakan berkumpul jadi satu. Dulunya tugasnya adalah membunuhnya. Tapi sekarang tugasnya adalah menculiknya. Walaupu begitu, menurut Hiruma itu sama saja. Toh Mamori akan dibunuh juga. Semua sama saja. Memikirkan hal itu, kepala Hiruma terasa lebih berat.

Kemudian dia memaksakan kepanya untuk terangkat, walaupun lehernya seperti dibebani oleh berton-ton batu. Matanya memerah karena kantuk dan menahan sakit. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras, kesal. Dengan rambut yang super berantakan, dia beranjak dari kursi kesayangannya menuju dapur. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Kakinya yang melangkah gontai terhenti saat kotak berwarna merah beludru terjatuh dari saku blazernya. Spontan dia mengambilnya dan membuka isinya. Ya, benda itu. Alat injeksi beserta obat bius dan serbuk buah Cvrenne.

'Terkutuklah kau kakak sialan.' Rutuknya tak jelas, masih berjalan gontai menuju dapur. Kemudian otaknya memaksa untuk mengomposisikan obat-obat itu, memaksanya menjalankan rencana. Sekuat apapun nuraninya berusaha memberontak, Hiruma tetap bersikeras menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dan dalam waktu lima menit, dia telah selesai meracik obat bius itu. Matanya menyipit jengkel saat melihat tangannya menggenggam alat injeksi mini yang sekarang berisi cairan ungu kental yang menjijikkan.

Pasrah, dia memasukkan alat injeksi itu kedalam saku blazernya dan melangkah kearah kursi lagi. Tenggorokannya sudah tak mau dibasahi. Hiruma kembali membenamkan kepalanya. Hatinya galau. Sungguh tidak keruan rasanya. Ulu hatinya serasa dirajam, serasa digorok dengan Samehada.

"Hiruma-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sebuah suara lembut terdengar dari arah kanan Hiruma. Spontan, dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari sumber suara yang menyenangkan tersebut. Saat mata hijaunya menangkap bayangan seorang Anezaki Mamori, beban berat dilehernya sirna. Tetapi tetap saja ulu hatinya masih terasa begitu sakit. Gadis didepannya begitu mempesonanya, membuatnya sulit bernafas. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan perlahan kearahnya dengan mata penuh kekhawatiran. Hiruma hanya bisa terdiam, terduduk pasrah dikursinya.

"Kau… sakit?" tanyanya lembut. Tangannya yang lembut menyentuh pipinya. Jarak antara wajah Mamori dengan wajah Hiruma tak ada sepuluh senti. Hiruma bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Mamori yang menerpa wajahnya, memberikan sensasi hangat. Wangi vanilla menguar dari sekujur tubuhnya, membuat darah Hiruma mengalir cepat namun tubuhnya mengeluarkan hormon nyaman. Hiruma menghela nafas panjang, kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk meraih punggung mulus Mamori, menariknya kearahnya sendiri.

"Iya… aku sakit… apakah kau tahu kepalaku begitu pusing karenamu?" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Mamori, jantung Mamori berpacu cepat. Tenggorokan Mamori tercekat karena Hiruma. Pita suaranya tersumbat saat memikirkan Hiruma kini tengah memeluknya. Terlebih kenyataan bahwa dia sakit karena dirinya. Apakah ini artinya… perasaannya bersambut?

"Hi-Hiruma-kun… sesak…" lirih Mamori saat pelukan Hiruma membuatnya sulit mendapatkan pasokan oksigen. Mendengar perkataan Mamori, Hiruma melengangkan pelukannya, memberikan kesempatan bagi Mamori untuk menghirup udara. Mamori bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Hiruma yang begitu hangat. Kemudian mata Mamori menangkap bayangan yang begitu jarang dilihat. Hiruma menatapnya, dengan mata yang begitu berkilau. Matanya yang berwarna hijau toska terlihat berpendar, membuat matanya terlihat bagai batu zamrud. Lalu bibir Hiruma menyunggingkan senyum manis, yang juga jarang dilihat.

"Anezaki… apakah kau tahu aku… menyukaimu? Hatiku sampai sakit rasanya saat memikirkanmu…" bisiknya lagi, menimbulkan reaksi yang sama pada Mamori. Hati Mamori dipenuhi bunga-bunga. Perasaannya bersambut. Kemudian dia merasakan tangan Hiruma meraih tengkuknya, menariknya lembut. Dia merasakan bibirnya ditekan oleh bibir Hiruma, berat namun juga begitu lembut. Mamori merasa ini semua salah, tapi dia tak bisa menyangkal hasratnya untuk merasakan bibir pemuda pirang ini lebih lama. Tangannya yang semula tidak melakukan apa-apa kini memeluk punggung Hiruma.

Pada kesempatan itulah tangan Hiruma merogoh saku blazernya, mengeluarkan alat injeksi yang terisi cairan ungu tersebut. Dengan cekatan, dia menusukkan alat injeksi itu pada leher Mamori, membuat gadis berambut auburn itu terkulai lemas dipundak Hiruma. Mata hijaunya menatap si gadis miris, kemudian dia berbisik pelan ditelinganya.

'Maafkan aku Anezaki. Aku mencintaimu…'

~~Phantomhive ©~~

Pemuda berambut ikal kecoklatan itu berjalan mondar-mandir diruang tengah rumahnya yang begitu besar. Raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Pada tangannya dia menggenggam sebuah alat komunikasi portabel. Peluh mengalir disekujur tubuhnya, kentara sekali pemuda ini takut tapi juga khawatir. Berkali-kali matanya melirik HP-nya, kalau-kalau ada panggilan masuk atau SMS.

"Aduuh… Mamori kemana sih? Kok jam sembilan malam belum juga pulang?" ujarnya pelan, nada suaranya penuh dengan kegelisahan. Ya, adik perempuannya belum juga pulang. Dia sangat cemas. Sangat cemas mengingat adiknya hanya seorang setemgah malaikat yang kemampuannya belum terasah. Masih mentah.

"Trrrllltt….trrrlllttt…"

Suara HP pemuda itu berdering, membuatnya tersentak. Namun gelenyar kekecewaan melandanya saat melihat _caller id _yang tertera disana. Dari Taka Honjo.

"Ya ada apa?" sahutnya malas-malasan. Dia sedang tak ingin membicarakan amefuto maupun tugas kampus.

"_Yamato? Yamato? Mamori sudah pulang?_" namun ternyata dugaan Yamato salah. Taka malah menanyakan adiknya. Bahkan suaranya terdengar panik.

"… … … Belum… …. Ada apa?" Yamato penasaran sekaligus khawatir. Jangan-jangan Taka tahu dimana adiknya.

"_Gawat! Mamori… dia diculik oleh keluarga Hiruma! Dia diculik oleh iblis!_"

"A-apa?"

~**TEBECE~**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note : **H-hiaaa~ adegan kissu-nya kurang hot! *gorok* Nah! Tuh, Uline! Udah tak credit tuh! Jangan marah lagi sama aye! DX

Teman-teman, saia mau hiatus dulu yah dari pendom ES21... apdet yang ini pun juga sepertinya akan sangat-sangat-sangat lama. (_ _ ) Fic saya yang lain juga mungkin lama apdetnya. Maafkan saya, yah. Secepat mungkin akan saya apdet lagi.. *kalau sempet sih :P*

Dan... err... saya mau berkonsentrasi buat novel-nya. Jadi, mungkin frekuensi saya untuk apdet fic maupun ripyu akan berkurang. Beta juga saya tunda dulu. Maaf~

Yak, ripyu!


	8. Chapter 8

**Diamond of Destruction**

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro-Murata Yuusuke

Holy Cow Project ©

* * *

**Warnings: **Contain a lot of gaje-ness. Beware.

Flame is allowed with some condition

* * *

_Eighth: Conflict Torn_

* * *

_Yamato's manor, after incident_

"Mamori... diculik?" suara Yamato samar-samar dan terdengar _shock, _namun pada saat yang bersamaan, ia masih sanggup menjaga suaranya tidak bergetar. Dari seberang ponselnya, dapat ia dengar dengan jelas desahan tak tenang.

"Iya—dan kita berdua gagal mendeteksinya. Sepertinya kita lalai mengawasi Hiruma." Taka berujar. Tak ada ketakutan maupun penyesalan dalam suara beratnya. Kening pemuda berambut acak-acakan ini berkerut, berpikir.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Haruskah kita melapor pada Paduka Ratu?" dengungan singkat menyusul dari balik sana. Yamato mendesah kesal, meninjukan tangannya ke depan—tanda sebal—kemudian mengacak rambutnya.

Jeda keheningan merayapi punggung Yamato yang terbungkus _military jacket _warna coklat _beige. _Ia mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya, lalu kembali mendesah gelisah. Tak ada yang bersuara. Deru desah angin juga enggan memecah hening. Hingga Taka yang menghidupkan kembali suasana.

"Ya sudah—kita kembali ke Eclat saja. Kurasa kita akan lebih mendapatkan solusinya jika kita ke Eclat." Taka memberi saran. Yamato—yang otaknya buntu karena panik. Dan usul ini, tiba-tiba saja membawa pencerahan pada otaknya yang sempat mampet.

"Y-ya... Iya, kita kembali saja dulu ke Eclat... Kapan kita bisa berangkat?"

"Malam ini juga, dibawah _lunar porte_. Secepatnya. Kau tahu tempatnya kan?"

* * *

...

* * *

_Meanwhile. Chateau de Obscurite_, _The Frozen Castle _

Hiruma Youichi, nama pemuda itu. Sosoknya yang terbalut bayangan hitam samar-samar menguarkan aroma menyakitkan. Iris tajamnya yang berwarna hijau cerah berkilat-kilat dalam kegelapan yang mencengkeram, membuatnya terlihat seperti predator berbahaya yang tengah mengincar mangsanya. Ada gejolak kemarahan yang sarat terlihat dari tatapan mata itu—yang membuatnya memantapkan langkah kakinya saat menginjakkan lantai berlapiskan es tebal yang dinginnya menusuk tulang.

Tubuh kekar pemuda itu hampir polos, tanpa perlindungan apapun kecuali kemeja tipis berwarna hitam yang kancingnya tak terpasang serta celana jins lusuh. Meski ia tahu koridor yang dilewatinya tak terperikan dinginnya—mulai dari seluruh ornamennya yang terbuat dari es dan salju hingga tiupan angin yang serasa membekukan sel-sel—ia tetap tidak mau melindungi tubuhnya dengan pakaian berbahan tebal.

Bukan keganjilan itu saja yang ditampakkan oleh pemuda beraura hitam ini. Di lengannya yang kekar, bergelayutlah seorang gadis. Kesadarannya terserap habis, matanya terpejam rapat. Satu-satunya indikasi bahwa gadis berambut _auburn _ini masih hidup adalah deru nafasnya yang minim.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Langkah kaki pemuda itu terdengar berat dan dipaksakan. Dan ketika matanya menangkap bayangan sebuah pintu tembaga yang besar dan raksasa, ia berhenti.

"Izinkan aku masuk." Sergahnya tak sabar, mulai tak tahan dengan kebekuan yang mulai menggerayangi punggungnya. Terlebih lagi, ia sudah tak kuat menahan beban seberat 55 kilogram yang sejak tadi sore terus menggelayutinya.

Dua penjaga berbaju besi itu segera minggir, memberi akses masuk pada pemuda itu. Aura membunuhnya luar biasa. Bergidik, kedua penjaga itu membuka pintu berat itu dan menampakkan ornamen ruangan luas yang didominasi merah itu.

"Silakan masuk, Paduka Pangeran." Disusul dengungan simpel dari pemuda kekar bertitel pangeran itu, kedua penjaga itu membungkukkan badannya. Saat Hiruma melewati mereka dengan aura membunuhnya yang kental, kedua penjaga itu kembali bergidik.

Ruangan itu sangat luas. Dindinginya tidak terbuat dari es seperti ruangan lain di kastil ini. Ruang singgasana Raja adalah satu-satunya tempat yang dindingnya terbuat dari batu rubi merah darah dan lantainya dilapisi karpet tebal yang juga berwarna merah terang. Dan disanalah ia—sang Raja Kegelapan yang telah bertakhta selama bertahun-tahun. Ayah kandung dari Hiruma Youichi, orang yang berbagi nadi dengannya.

Hiruma Yuuya—Paduka Raja.

Pintu dibelakang Hiruma Youichi tertutup rapat—menyisakan sedikit hawa dingin yang terbawa. Namun dua detik berikutnya, Youichi merasa kulitnya terbakar panas yang berlebih. Ia juga mulai merasakan tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat akibat suhu ruangan yang panasnya ganjil.

Mata Youchi menatap mata Yuuya. Keduanya menyeringai.

"Selamat datang, Youichi, anakku." Ujar Yuuya lambat-lambat sambil berdiri dan merentangakan tangannya—seolah ingin memeluk anak bungsunya itu. Senyum licik terkembang dari wajahnya yang mulai berkeriput.

Reaksi dari Youichi dingin-dingin saja. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya sembari mendesah, kemudian mencibir. Matanya memandang sekeliling, dan pandangannya terhenti sejenak pada kakak beda ibu-nya yang memandang sombong dari kacamata berlensa birunya.

"Yo, kakak sialan. Kupikir kau sudah mati." Celanya, memandang sinis dari sudut matanya pada kakaknya itu. Akaba Hayato—nama resmi, Hiruma Hayato—membalas pandangan adiknya dengan seringaian.

"Fuh. Jangan katakan hal yang tidak penting di depan Ayah, Youichi." Suara Hayato terkesan dimanis-maniskan. Ia pun memaksakan lengkungan ganjil di wajah tampannya. Youichi terkekeh pelan.

"Sungguh reuni yang hangat, anak-anakku. Aku sendiripun sebenarnya sudah rindu denganmu, Youichi. Enam bulan di Bumi—setengah manusia sepertimu mungkin bisa terbunuh. Aku terus memikirkanmu selama kita tidak bertemu..." Yuuya menengahi pembicaraan sengit diantara anak sulungnya dengan anak bungsunya. Ia memasang mimik sedih sembari menatap anak bungsunya yang berbagi warna iris dengannya. Youichi mencibir lagi.

"Aku tahu kau bicara omong kosong, ayah." Ujarnya sinis, menampakkan wajah sengit pada ayahnya. Mendengar perkataan anaknya, Yuuya memasang wajah sedih yang hanya dipermukaan. Bibirnya tetap melengkung membentuk seringai picik.

"Wah—jangan kau berkata begitu, nak. Bagaimana pun juga, aku ini ayahmu. Tentu saja aku sedih jika tak bertemu denganmu." Bisiknya pelan, sarat akan nada kebencian. Hiruma terkikik.

"Ya, kau sedih tidak bertemu dengan _mayat_-ku." Cibir Hiruma, memandang sebal ke ayahnya. Yuuya tersenyum, kemudian berjalan perlahan, mendekat ke anak bungsunya. Saat ia hanya tinggal tiga inchi dari Youichi, ia berhenti.

"Kau sudah melaksanakan perintahku. Sekarang, letakkan gadis itu di tanah." Yuuya memerintah, mengambil beberapa helai rambut _auburn _si gadis dan mencium harum _shampoo_-nya. Tindakan ayahnya ini, entah mengapa, membuat darah Youichi bergolak.

"Cih. Ku harap kau tidak menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotormu itu, ayah sialan." Umpat Youichi, tetapi tetap melaksanakan perintah ayahnya. Dengan berat hati, ia menggeletakkan si gadis di bawah kaki ayahnya.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya, Yuuya membungkuk untuk memastikan wajah si gadis. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mengetahui kebenaran entitas yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya itu adalah sosok yang ia cari. Kemudian, Yuuya memanggil Hayato—memintanya untuk memastikan.

"Hayato, kau satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan ini." Bisik Yuuya pada Hayato saat sosok bersurai merah cerah itu. Hayato berjongkok, mendekatkan dirinya pada si gadis itu. Jari-jarinya kemudian menyesuri lekuk wajah si gadis. Semakin lama, belaian Hayato pada wajah si gadis turun ke leher, dan berhenti sebelum jarinya menyentuh belahan dada si gadis.

Hening merayap. Semua mata tertuju pada apa yang dilakukan oleh Hayato. Dari jari-jari lentiknya, ia melakukan hal magis. Dari sana, muncul percikan kembang api berwarna hijau terang yang terlihat menyakitkan. Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian, dari tempat dimana bunga api terpercik, muncul pendar yang diyakini berasal dari si gadis.

Semuanya menelan ludah.

"Ya, gadis inilah dia—sesuai legenda, jiwanya terbuat dari kristal." Bisik Hayato akhirnya, mengeluarkan percikan kembang api hijau lagi, kemudian pendar itu meredup.

Seringai kepuasan terpeta di wajah Yuuya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai menangis. Kakinya yang tanpa alas membelai pipi si gadis dengan kasar. Hayato ikut tersenyum puas bersama ayahnya. Hanya Youichi yang tetap kaku. Wajahnya statis, antara ingin marah dengan kecewa.

Tawa terus menggema di ruang singgasana raja—menggetarkan dinding rubinya. Hanya Youichi yang tetap statis. Tak ada sesenti-pun senyum yang mengambang di wajah tampannya. Tawa itu terus mengiang di ruangan itu sampai telinga Youichi muak rasanya.

"Hahaha—aku senang sekali hari ini. Akhirnya mimpi kita semua, Hayato..." ujar Yuuya di akhir gelak tawanya. Ia menyeka beberapa butir air matanya yang menggantung di sudut-sudut matanya.

"Nah, ayah. Kurasa ayah harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ritual _cœur melange. _Kurasa akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama, jadi... sebaiknya ayah beristirahat saja agar penggabungan jiwanya maksimal." Hayato berujar tenang sembari membetulkan letak kacamata berlensa birunya yang agak miring ke kanan. Seringai bahagia menghiasi ronanya yang tampan. Youichi menggigit bibir, merasa familier dengan kosakata kakaknya.

"Penggabungan jiwa? Maksudmu—?" Youichi bertanya, lambat-lambat. Ia tahu apa itu _cœur melange_, dan ia tahu persis apa-apa yang dilakukan untuk melakukannya. Ia pernah membacanya di sebuah buku kuno milik perpustakaan kastil.

"Iya, Youichi. Penggabungan jiwa—_cœur melange._" Hayato menyeringai, menyadari mimik wajah adiknya yang terlihat _sedikit _tidak tenang. Youichi menatap sengit kakaknya, kemudian memalingkan muka dan badannya. Tapi tindakan Youichi itu dicegah oleh sang ayah—Yuuya mencengkeram erat bahu Youichi, dan memunculkan senyum memuakkan.

"Kau mau kemana Youichi? Aku masih punya satu perintah lagi untukmu." Ujar Yuuya. Youichi memandang benci ke ayahnya itu kemudian mendecak. Mengerti akan maksud Youichi yang sudah muak dengan keadaan ini, Yuuya membuka mulut.

"Bawa gadis ini ke tahanan istimewa. Aku sendiri harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ritual. Gadis ini juga harus stabil keadaannya sebelum ritual _cœur melange _berlangsung." Bisiknya di telinga mancung anaknya. Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, Youichi membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ayahnya. Giginya bergemelatukan menahan amarah ketika ia meraup tubuh ringkih si gadis—merengkuhnya ke lengannya yang kokoh.

Setelah si gadis berhasil teramankan, Youichi membalikkan badannya membelakangi ayah dan kakaknya yang kini, dapat ia tebak, memasang wajah menyebalkan.

"Sel istimewa, eh? Tidak biasanya kau menempatkan tahananmu di sel itu." Celanya, kemudian mulai melangkah menjauhi ruang singgasana ayahnya.

"Karena ia _istimewa_, anakku. Sama seperti ibumu—yang berada di sel yang sama." Ujar Yuuya lugas, tanpa merasa terbebani sama sekali. Youichi memandang picik kedua entitas yang paling dibencinya di dunia dengan sudut matanya. Lalu, tanpa bercuap-cuap lagi, Youichi melangkahkan kakinya untuk membawa si gadis ke tempat yang diperintahkan ayahnya—sel tahanan istimewa, jauh dibawah lantai hangat ruangan ini.

* * *

...

* * *

_Ville du Eclat—Bijou, Heaven: Crystal Manor_

Desah nafas Yamato semakin tak beraturan. Semakin lama, mukanya semakin pucat mengetahui Paduka Ratu akan segera datang untuk berbicara dengannya dan juga Taka—temannya, penanggung jawab Mamori.

Ruang pucat yang terkonstruksi dari berlian berkilauan itu entah mengapa serasa menekan batinnya. Ia dapat merasakan langkah kaki dari ratunya. Setiap detik yang berlalu rasanya bisa membunuhnya. Bagaimanakah reaksi ratu seandainya beliau tahu anaknya diculik oleh pihak musuh.

_Krieeet... _

Suara berat engsel yang berkarat terdengar, membuat degup jantung Yamato berderu lebih kencang. Kemudian langkah yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Kasut paduka ratu yang berkilauan—tersulam benang sutra berwarna emas di ujungnya—terlihat dari balik pintu kristal itu. Menyadari sang ratu yang terhormat masuk ke ruangan yang dihuninya, Yamato dan Taka berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"Sudahlah—Yamato, Taka. Kalian boleh duduk kembali." Paduka Mami berujar lembut. Bola mata birunya memancarkan keramahan. Yamato dan Taka-pun menurut—mereka mengenakkan diri di sofa putih mutiara yang empuk—terbuat dari bulu angsa _high quality. _Sofa itu entah mengapa memberikan sensasi tak menyenangkan di pantat mereka—seolah mereka bisa tenggelam ke dalam sofa super empuk itu.

Mami kemudian melangkah perlahan dengan anggunnya menuju seberang sofa empuk itu—menuju kursi tinggi yang terbuat dari perak berkilauan. Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang ideal, Mami merimpel senyum indah kemudian menatap kedua pasang bola mata cokelat teduh milik orang kepercayaannya. Dia mencari penjelasan—mengapa mereka berdua mendadak datang ke Eclat tanpa bilang-bilang.

"Err... Ratu, kami sebelumnya mau meminta maaf..." ujar Yamato pelan, hampir mendekati bisikan. Mami mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, menatap mata cokelat _chestnut _Yamato yang berkilau.

"Minta maaf untuk...?" tanya Mami lambat-lambat, mencoba mengkorek penjelasan dari mulut pucat Yamato. Merasa sedikit tertekan, Yamato menjilat bibirnya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong.

"...Karena kami lalai menjaga Putri. Dengan bodohnya, kami malah membuatnya diculik oleh keluarga neraka kotor itu. Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia... Kami sungguh, sangat, menyesal..." Yamato akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Setelah itu, ia menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah—terlalu pengecut untuk melihat reaksi dari Mami. Ya, ia tahu ia salah. Tapi ia tak sanggup menerima hukumannya.

Dan seperti yang telah di duga, ada perubahan ekspresi di rona elok Mami. Parasnya yang ayu—yang tadinya menyunggingkan senyum—kini ternodai oleh kehadiran kerutan di pelipisnya. Wajahnya terlihat tak percaya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh dua anak buahnya.

Lalu, hening merayap masuk. Tak ada suara apapun—hanya sunyi senyap dan deru nafas bening dari ketiga entitas itu.

"Anak-anak, jujur aku kecewa pada kinerja kalian. Bagaimana bisa kalian membiarkan nyawa seorang penduduk Eclat di ujung tanduk?" Mami-lah yang akhirnya menembus selaput keheningan diantara mereka. Namun entah mengapa satu kalimat dari mulut Mami, membuat suasana makin sunyi.

Nafas dari hidung Yamato dan Taka semakin lama semakin tipis—hingga tidak terdengar sama sekali saking pelannya. Yamato tidak berani menatap biru _azure _Sang Ratu. Begitu pula dengan Taka—sorot matanya yang penuh keberanian meredup, meski masih menyisakan titik-titik keberanian yang tersembunyi di sudut-sudut matanya.

Namun, yang terjadi detik berikutnya sungguh tidak bisa diprediksi oleh Yamato maupun Taka. Yang keluar dari bibir Mami bukanlah hukuman yang bakal diterima oleh Yamato dan Taka atas kegagalan mereka—melainkan sebuah gelak tawa ganjil.

"Hahahahaaa... ekspresi kalian lucu sekali, anak-anak! Iya, memang aku kecewa dengan kinerja kalian. Tapi kalian jangan langsung _shock _begitu dooong! Tidak kereeen, ahahaaaa." Mami tergelak habis-habisan sampai di sudut matanya terlihat beberapa butir air mata. Yamato dan Taka hanya bisa terbengong-bengong.

"Err... Paduka Ratu? Kita sedang menghadapi situasi krisis dan... Anda tidak menghukum kami?" Taka bertanya lambat-lambat dengan suara beratnya yang khas. Mendengarnya, Mami malah tambah keras tertawanya.

"Justru karena krisis itulah aku membiarkan kalian tetap menjadi jendral depan tentara Eclat, bodoh. Kalau aku menghukum kalian sekarang, daya tempur kita malah akan berkurang drastis." Ujarnya, yang membangkitkan kembali rona ceria di wajah kedua pria tampan itu.

"Tapi tetap saja kalian akan mendapatkan hukumannya nanti." Ucapan Mami kali ini kembali menyurutkan semangat dua pemuda flamboyan ini.

* * *

...

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan untuk merebut putriku kembali?" kini Mami, Yamato dan Taka tidak sendirian. Mereka ditemani Maki—tetua Eclat yang dihormati hampir semua orang, termasuk Mami sendiri. Di ruang putih berkilauan itu, mereka membicarakan strategi perang.

"Kami akan menerobos atmosfir dunia bawah fajar nanti. Kekuatan mereka akan berkurang drastis pada saat fajar. Lagi pula, kami tahu persis apa yang akan dilakukan iblis-iblis tak berotak itu—mereka akan melakukan ritual penggabungan jiwa." Jelas Taka berapi-api, disusul siulan singkat dari Yamato. Namun sepertinya, Mami tidak setuju dengan rencana Taka.

"Bukankah lebih baik menunggu mereka naik ke perbatasan? Selain kita lebih mudah menyerang mereka di perbatasan, kita tidak perlu menghabiskan stok buah ajaib itu." Mami membeberkan usulnya. Taka mengerutkan kening—menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Hal yang sama dilakukan pula oleh Yamato. Sedangkan Maki, seolah tak ada, dia hanya terduduk dan dari raut wajahnya saja terlihat jelas kalau dia sedang bosan.

"Tapi, jika mereka telah naik ke perbatasan, ritual penggabungan apalah itu telah berhasil mereka lakukan dan kita kehilangan Mamori? Sama saja dengan senjata makan tuan." Yamato menyeletuk, menegakkan tubuhnya setelah dengan nikmatnya ia menyandarkan dirinya di sofa bulu angsa super empuk.

"_Nay, nay, nay..._ Kalian semua memang anak-anak bodoh. Kurasa kalian bahkan tidak tahu apa definisi dari _cœur melange..._" terbatuk-batuk, Maki menurunkan cerutu panjangnya dan menatap ketiga malaikat itu dengan sorot mata meremehkan. Mata birunya berkabut.

Semua mata kemudian menoleh pada sosok mini Maki, sang tetua. Maki mendesah kesal ketika melihat tatapan merana dan menuntut dari tiga malaikat generasi bawahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kujelaskan pada kalian bertiga apa itu _cœur melange._" Maki meloncat turun dari kursi tingginya—yang agak jauh dari komunitas—sambil menyumpah serapah dalam bahasa kuno yang tidak bisa dimengerti apa artinya.

"Seharusnya kalian lebih sering membaca buku ilmu hitam. Kalian sungguh generasi—"

"Tapi buku ilmu hitam dilarang." Sebelum Maki sempat memaki mereka lebih jauh, Yamato memotong perkataan Maki dengan nada tenang yang inosen. Kelakuan Yamato yang ini membuat sudut bibir Maki terangkat menjadi cibiran.

"Huh, terserahlah. Kurasa kalian hanya mengerti bahwa _cœur melange _adalah ritual penggabungan jiwa yang dilarang. Tapi ritual itu tidak hanya menggabungkan jiwa. Ritual ini adalah untuk _memakan _jiwa." Berdeham sejenak, Maki kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan suara membosankan yang dipanjang-panjangkan.

"Memakan jiwa, adalah istilah umumnya. Sebenarnya, jiwa kita tidak memakannya. Hanya menyerap. Jadi, kita seperti memperbaiki jiwa kita sendiri dengan menggabungkan jiwa kita dengan jiwa yang, tentu saja, lebih murni dan baik daripada jiwa kita sendiri.

"Ritual ini dianggap terlarang karena bisa menyebabkan ketidak seimbangan. Jiwa yang kita serap belum tentu juga bisa beradaptasi dengan jiwa kita. Jika kita tidak berhasil mengalahkan jiwa murni yang berhasil kita gabungkan, reaksi rejeksi akan terjadi, dan malah mengakibatkan kerusakan yang parah.

"Yah—jika kita berhasil menguasai jiwa orang lain, kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang luar biasa. Dan pada saat itu pula-lah, ritual dianggap sempurna. Namun, dalam sejarah sedikit sekali orang—atau malaikat dan iblis—yang bisa menyempurnakan ritual itu. Selesai. Nah, ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" cara menyebalkan untuk menyelesaikan penjelasan panjang lebar adalah tatapan menggurui dari Maki. Namun sepertinya, ketiga malaikat ini tidak merasakan kesebalan itu. Yamato malah dengan antusias mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan menyeringai.

"Nek, berarti jika iblis-iblis itu melakuakn ritual apalah itu, belum tentu mereka bisa mendapatkan jiwa Mamori, kan?" tanya Yamato, menatap mata biru berair Maki dengan penuh semangat. Maki memandang sebal pada Yamato, kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah. Jiwa para iblis sama kuatnya dengan kita. Belum tentu juga ritual itu tidak berhasil." Jawab Maki, kemudian menyorongkan cerutu ke mulutnya dan menghisapnya keras-keras.

"Lalu—apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh yang telah ditinggalkan jiwanya? Dan apa yang terjadi jika jiwanya mengalami penolakan?" kali ini Mami yang bertanya—mencoba menenangkan diri. Maki mengerling Mami dari sudut matanya dan meletakkan cerutunya.

"Tubuhnya tentu tidak akan punya jiwa lagi. Tubuhnya akan menjadi wadah kosong yang tak ada isinya jika jiwanya diambil. Dan... jika terjadi penolakan, kedua jiwa itu akan musnah—tak bersisa. Menghilang seperti debu. Tambahan, jika kita membunuh jiwa gabungan itu, kita akan kehilangan kedua jiwa itu sekaligus."

"Itu berarti, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Betul kan, Maki?" Taka bertanya, yang disusul anggukan singkat dari Maki.

"Nah—sekarang semuanya kuserahkan pada kalian. Persiapan ritual penggabungan jiwa membutuhkan waktu yang cukup panjang—sekitar lima hari. Kalian bisa kehilangan aset berharga kalian selamanya bila kalian tidak segera bertindak. Tindakan apa yang akan kalian ambil?" nada dalam suara Maki berubah—menjadi keras dan tidak lagi membosankan. Yamato dan Taka mengerutkan kening sejenak. Begitu pula dengan Mami.

"Oke, sudah kuputuskan. Kita akan menerobos berdua saja. Tanpa menyiapkan bala tentara. Kami berdua akan menerobos memasuki sarang iblis dan membawa pulang Mamori sebelum ritual itu sempat berjalan..."

* * *

...

* * *

_Sel tahanan istimewa, The Frozen Castle_

Hiruma Youichi masih setia membopong gadis cantik itu. Entah apa yang dirasakan hati Youichi, tidak ada yang tahu kecuali dirinya sendiri. Ia melangkah perlahan menyusuri koridor gelap yang membawanya ke sel tahanan istimewa yang terkubur jauh dibawah lantai marmer yang diselubungi es tebal.

Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa leher si gadis, membuat aroma tubuh si gadis menguar dan memasuki lubang hidungnya. Wangi _vanilla _yang lembut dan manis menggelitik hidungnya, sementara bau angin yang bercampur darah juga turut serta memanjakan hidung mancungnya.

Hati Youichi meretas. Jiwanya yang hampir murni—karena pengaruh si gadis, Memori—kini hancur lebur sudah. Yang bisa ia rasakan saat ini adalah kucuran darah dalam batinnya—yang diretas paksa dengan sebilah belati.

"Aku mendapat izin dari Yuuya. Izinkan aku masuk." Perintah Youichi kasar, yang segera disambut anggukan dari sipir penjara istimewa. Dengan tergesa-gesa, mereka membuka gembok besar yang mengekang pintu besi berat yang berkarat. Menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya gerbang itu terbuka. Youichi melengang masuk begitu saja—tidak menghiraukan sapaan sipir penjara yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

Dan, disanalah Youichi. Sel tahanan istimewa. Istimewa disini, bukanlah istimewa dalam hal yang baik. Justru sebaliknya. Sel ini gelap, pengap, dan penuh debu. Disana-sini terlihat sarang laba-laba. Penerangan di sel ini hanya dari obor-obor tua yang mulai meredup cahayanya.

Yang paling parah, sel ini adalah bangunan paling dasar di dunia bawah tanah—hingga untuk menutupi panas inti bumi yang membara, diperlukan begitu banyak es. Ruangan inilah yang paling dingin diantara semua tempat di kastil.

Menggigil sejenak, Youichi berjalan menuju sel paling pojok. Sel ini diperuntukkan untuk tahanan paling berbahaya—yang nantinya juga akan dijebloskan ke tiang gantungan. Jadilah sel ini tidak terawat. Bau keringat dan bau busuk bercampur jadi satu—membuat Youichi mengernyit. Namun, dengan gigihnya ia melewati sel demi sel tanpa mengubah ekspresi dinginnya sedikitpun. Mengedik sedikitpun tidak.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Didepan Youichi, kini terlihat pintu besi lain yang tak kalah besar dan berkaratnya dari gerbang utama. Namun, bedanya pintu ini tidak di gerendel. Youichi dengan leluasa bisa memasuki sel itu.

Dengan satu tangan, ia membuka pintu itu. Terdengar suara gesekan yang berat, seolah pintu ini tidak pernah dibuka selama bertahun-tahun. Lalu, setelah pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki teritori itu.

Sel tahanan istimewa dari sel istimewa. Ruangannya hangat. Tidak berlantai marmer—bahkan, ada karpet tebal yang melapisi lantainya. Dan yang terpenting, berbau harum. Dan disanalah, Youichi melihat sosok itu. Tengah terduduk.

"Ah, Youichi. Sungguh kejutan yang tak disangka-sangka. Ada keperluan apa kau ke sel-ku?" suara lembut itu berasal dari sosok yang tengah terduduk itu—pojok sel, tertutupi bayangan. Youichi menolah-nolehkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari sosok itu.

"Sedihnya... ibu sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu denganmu, Youichi... Bagaimana kabarmu?" sosok itu lalu menampakkan wujudnya. Dia berjalan perlahan menjauhi spot yang tidak tertimpa cahaya obor—mendekati Youichi.

"Ya, ibu... Sudah delapan tahun, ya?" suara Youichi pelan—hampir seperti bisikan, dan bergetar hebat. Wanita itu berjalan lebih dekat ke Youichi, sampai tangannya berhasil menyentuh pipi rapuh Youichi.

"Kau sudah besar nak... Dan kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu." Wanita itu tersenyum hangat, kemudian membelai pipi Youichi pelan. Sorot mata Youichi melembut begitu matanya bertemu mata si wanita—yang sama persis dengan miliknya.

"Dan ibu tampak lebih tua..." baru inilah, Youichi bisa memperlihatkan senyum tulus. Ibu Youichi ikut tersenyum.

Wanita itu ayu parasnya. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelap, dengan mata hijau tua seperti Youichi. Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun dia mendekam dalam sel ini, dia tidak kehilangan pesona cantiknya. Youichi sendiri bahkan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat ibunya.

"Lalu, Youichi... siapa gadis yang kau bawa itu? Apakah dia akan menjadi temanku di sel ini?" tanya Ibunya, membelai lembut rambut Mamori. Youichi mendengung pelan, mengiyakan.

"Korban ayah lagi. Namanya Anezaki Mamori. Dimanfaatkan untuk ritual _cœur melange. _Ayah titip dia pada ibu." Jawab Youichi seadanya. Ia kemudian meletakkan tubuh lunglai Mamori ke karpet dan berjongkok disampingnya—menyeka beberapa helai surai cokelat yang menghalangi paras ayunya.

"Astaga, dia cantik sekali..." ibu Youichi terkesiap, ikut berjongkok disamping anaknya untuk memandang wajah elok Mamori. Youichi tersenyum lemah ketika ibunya mengagumi kecantikan Mamori.

"Ya, kan? Dia cantik kan?" bisik Youichi lemah, menggenggam tangan Mamori kemudian meremasnya lembut. Ibunya menatap Youichi, kemudian membelai pipinya lagi.

"Selamatkan dia, Youichi. Tidak seharusnya dia menjadi korban atas keserakahan bangsa kita..." ibunya ikut berbisik, terhenyak menatap tatapan merana anaknya pada sosok yang terkulai lemah itu. Youichi hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Iya, Bu. Akan kuusahakan..." ujar Youichi, kemudian bangkit dari posisinya yang berjongkok. Ia merapikan kerah kemejanya, lalu tersenyum lagi pada ibunya.

"Kalau sempat—dan diperbolehkan, tentu saja—aku akan mengunjungi ibu lagi." Ujarnya pada sang ibu, lalu melangkah keluar dari sel istimewa itu. Ibunya tersenyum sedih.

"Tentu saja... aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu?" dia kemudian menepuk lengan kekar Youichi dan membelainya. Youichi tersenyum sekenanya, kemudian menutup pintu besi itu dan berjalan keluar—dengan pose semula, sebelum ia meletakkan Mamori di karpet lembut itu.

Youichi berjalan perlahan—meninggalkan gaung langkah kakinya yang terdengar menyeramkan. Lagi, aura membunuhnya berkoar-koar menyelubungi awaknya. Dengan seringai licik, ia berjalan kembali ke atas kastil—untuk menyiapkan rencana balas dendam.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**: Oh yeah, benar. Saya udah lama enggak _update _yang ini. -,- Adakah yang ingat gimana jalan ceritanya? Pasti gak ada ya... ;;

Maafkan saya ya _readers. _Keterlambatan ini... tidak saya harapkan kok. Saya jadi buntu ide karena disiksa habis-habisan di SMA. Dan baru sekarang ini, saya tidak disiksa. Makanya, baru sekarang bisa dilanjutkan. Sialnya, saya malah tidak ingat ceritanya, dan mengharuskan saya membaca ulang _chapter-chapter _sebelumnya yang... euh... super gaje itu.

Dan, disini gaya bahasanya sudah berubah ya? Apakah OOC-nya sudah mulai berkurang? Saya rasa, kalau urusan OOC, sudah agak berkurang. Tapi, kalau masalah ceritanya... masih gak bisa konek ya? ;;

Oke deh, silakan tinggalkan _review _apapun iu. Kritikan, luapan kekecewaan, tamparan, apa saja. Makasih yang sudah baca :) Makasih juga yang sudah _review_, maaf belum bisa membalas. :(

Caossu~! :)

**-jahe © 2011-**


End file.
